


Perfect Confusions

by TsukikoMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien have a school play planned with their class, but with only both of them not akumatized within their class, they both had expected something will happen and tried to protect each other from being akumatized!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug short story that I came up with! I tried to imagine what would the last episode is and find that I should make my version of revelation series! Contains origin episode spoilers for those that have yet to watch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's and Adrien's class had decided Ladybug and Chat Noir play, they were also hit with realization that they are the only two person that had yet to be akumatized in the whole class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally decided to make a fanfic and post this! Enjoy!

“It is decided, with the majority votes, we will be doing a play on Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Announced Miss Bustier and turned to write the word ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir Play’ on the black board.

“Oh, this is so exciting, a Ladybug and Chat Noir play! I should be the scriptwriter! As the owner of the Ladyblog, I know a lot about Ladybug and Chat Noir. I even saw their interactions many times and I was on the scene the whole time when Pharaoh strikes!” said Alya in excitement as she turned to Marinette.

Marinette giggled at Alya’s comment. “Good for you, you should go for it! And as for me… ah, I know! Maybe I should make the costumes for the play! Well not all of it, maybe only for the villains since Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes does exist but I will try my best!” both girls nodded in agreement.

“Ha, I bet your costumes will be a mess of failure! I will be Ladybug and I will wear my own Ladybug costume, with the finest of quality! I have watched Ladybug in action more than a few times and we are the best of all best friends, I am sure I will pull out a perfect Ladybug!” Chloe sat as if she is high and mighty, grinning and with her arms crossed, while looking at Marinette with the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, are you sure about that? Ladybug’s best friend you say? Aren’t you supposed to hate Ladybug, Chloe? I mean with you being the one who become the Antibug after all.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Chloe glared at Marinette. “Well how about you, Marinette? It’s about time to show us your alter ego already, with everyone in this class had once become a villain except you and Adrien!” Chloe snorted.

That statement of Chloe seems to shot Marinette with a realization, ‘Adrien! Chloe is right, for once. What if Adrien become akumatized? I wouldn’t want to fight him, not ever!’ Marinette looked at Adrien, which is right in front of her and looking at Marinette with unexplained expression. Shocked? Worried? Concerned? She doesn’t know, her eyes opened wide and mouth agape, with no words to say. Marinette looked right into Adrien’s green eyes and vice versa, staring still at each other for minutes.

Alya and Nino looked at both their best friends that seemed to stare at each other like time has stopped between them, then looked at each other and back at Adrien and Marinette which to their surprise that Marinette is not flushed by this moment despite always stuttering in front of Adrien she have a crush on.

Adrien, already looking at Marinette right after Chloe’s words was also shot with a realization. ‘That’s right, Marinette. Everyone in this class is akumatized except me, Chat Noir and Marinette, a normal, kind girl. I wouldn’t want to fight a girl like her, also her being one of my first friends that seemed to get nervous with me and sometimes brimming with confidence.’ He stared at her as she turned to him with yet another unexplained expression, clearly having a lot of things going on in her mind. They stared at each other in still position for a good few minutes. ‘No, I can’t let her get akumatized. I will not let Chloe cause another classmate to be akumatized.’ Adrien then made a determined expression and turned to Chloe. “Chloe, stop that. Don’t you realize every time you do that and someone becomes a villain, it also endangers you? You are also causing trouble to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the whole of Paris.”

Chloe looked at Adrien, clearly disturbed and shocked by his statement. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but then Miss Bustier started to talk. “Okay class, pay attention. We need to decide what role you guys will be in this play. Everyone must participate either on stage or off stage. We should decide first what kind of story we should make, so that we can more easily decide the roles. You are all free to discuss and get a general idea of what you will be playing.” Miss Bustier then walked out.

Alya took a portable writing board, clipped a few papers and took a pen and then walked to the front and hinted Marinette to the front after Miss Bustier left, since they are the class representatives. Marinette gave Adrien an awkward smile as she walks past him. “T-thank you… Adrien…” she muttered.

Adrien gave Marinette a nod and smiled.

Alya stood crossed arms in front of the teacher table, with Marinette by her side. “Alright guys, time to give suggestions on this Ladybug and Chat Noir play. I would like to be the scriptwriter! With my knowledge about Ladybug and Chat Noir and close-up inspections on their interactions as the owner of Ladyblog, I am sure that I can write a great script on Ladybug and Chat Noir! And Marinette here had volunteered to make and sponsor the costumes that are not in the market! Is there any objections?”

The whole class nodded in agreement. With only Chloe speaking up, “Oh why thank you, Marinette does not concern me, I will be Ladybug and wear my own Ladybug costume. You better make the script good, or maybe would you prefer to have me hire a professional script writer?” That comment earned glares from Alya, Marinette, Adrien and some of the students. Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien sighed.

“Okay, so the scriptwriter will be me and Marinette will be the sponsor for the costumes by making them.” Alya said as she jotted down their own roles on the portable writing board, ignoring Chloe. “Are there any other volunteers or suggestions? Anything will be fine as we will try to manage it.” She asked.

“Me, I want to be the director! I suggest we make a story about the birth of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Ivan will be the Stone villain!” Nino said with excitement. “And a love story between Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Oh, that’s a good one Nino! I was on the scene when Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared, I even helped Ladybug! I am sure I will be able to write the scenes, Mylene also need to act as her own self in this, I need you to tell me more what happened after Ivan took you!” Alya looked at Ivan and Mylene.

Mylene and Ivan looked at each other, they smiled and nodded. “Sure, we will do that. The memories of what happened that day is still clear in my mind. So I can give suggestion on the script too.” Mylene said.

“Yeah, it started off a bad day for me but it was a good memory in the end.” Ivan continued smiling.

Alya was overjoyed and jotted down everything after getting permission from both Mylene and Ivan.

Adrien couldn’t help but grin at what his best friend said about his, Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s love story.

“I agree with the birth of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but a-a love story between Ladybug and Chat Noir? They doesn’t appear as a couple to me... They are more like, partners?” Marinette said, a bit flushed.

Marinette’s comment earned stares from the class. “Why not? They seemed like they will make a good couple to me.” Adrien asked, with a questioning gaze. ‘Why does Marinette think that way?’ He thought.

Marinette got more flushed with Adrien gazing at her. “W-well it just felt that way to me… When I met Chat Noir… o-once! And he is just… uh… f-flirty? A-and he… m-makes a lot of c-cat puns…” She blurted.

“You’re kind of right too, well maybe Ladybug, our heroine have a crush on Adrien here.” Nino said. All the eyes on Marinette now turned to Nino with more questionable stares and a lot of ‘what’ echoed the room.

Marinette and Adrien looked at Nino, flushed. “W-why did you say so?!” Adrien asked his best friend.

“Yeah, now that is interesting! What is it that made you think so?” Alya piqued with interest, grinning.

“Oh, remember the Jackady incident? When you and Ladybug first met? You both gazed at each other for a moment so intensely after you pushed me away. Did you see both your expression back then? And the way she said hello to you shyly? Man, it really feels like love is in the air!” Nino said to Adrien.

“T-that uh… I was… in awe! In awe that THE Ladybug, our heroine standing in front of me!” Adrien said.

“That doesn’t explain how Ladybug was saying hello to you shyly though.” Alya giggled, she then turned to Marinette. “Right, Marinette…?” She looked at Marinette's expression, widening her eyes. ‘Oh gosh, Marinette was in love with Adrien and here I am, shipping her crush with Ladybug! What am I doing?!’ Alya mentally facepalmed herself by letting her curiosity take over and hurt her very own best friend.

Marinette had a lot going on her mind. ‘Oh yeah… Adrien is in love with Ladybug… the brave, courageous, Ladybug who will not falter… He said that I... no, Ladybug has his mother’s smile… he will be disappointed if he knows I’m Ladybug… I should be happy Adrien loves me… but… Why do I felt so sad that he only love the Ladybug side of me…?’ Marinette then snapped out from her thoughts as she felt intense stares on her. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her, Alya looking at her with a sorry and worried expression, and Adrien looked at her with a… concerned? No, more like confused expression? Just what kind of face did she make just now? “Oh! Sorry! I was… j-just… spacing out…! What did I miss?”

‘That face Marinette was making… it looked like… she saw the end of the world… Why did she make that face…? What is running in her mind when she made such expression? With that face, she is most likely the next victim of Hawkmoth… I need to protect her… and not let her akumatized…’ Adrien thought.

Nino looked between the three, his best friend Adrien, his own girlfriend Alya, and his friend Marinette who he know well have a crush on his best friend Adrien, trying to think of a way to make the situation not as awkward. He got nervous and felt very guilty to say those words in front of Marinette. The bell suddenly rings and he took this opportunity to avoid this topic for now. “Well, we are out of time right now. Everyone should be rushing to go back home now, let’s discuss more roles tomorrow!” He said.

“Y-yeah you’re right! Let’s discuss about this play tomorrow! I-I need to help in the bakery today… uh… see you tomorrow, bye!” Marinette said, then grabbed her bag and run off to the bakery by the school.

Adrien worriedly looked at Marinette as she ran off suddenly. ‘I will not let Marinette get akumatized!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! I hope you find this short story interesting!


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino had started to make a plan of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it, Chapter two! This story wasn't supposed to have a lot of Chapters though, but I kept writing and writing when ideas come. Enjoy!

Adrien walked with Nino and Alya behind him, leaving the school. Alya and Nino seem to be whispering something behind him, obvious that they don’t want Adrien knows what they are talking about. There is still this awkwardness in the air from what happened earlier before Marinette rushed out the school.

Adrien then suddenly stopped right by the main school door, on top of the stairs. Nino and Alya startled as they nearly crashed with Adrien with him suddenly stopping. “Whoa! Whoa! Say something if you want to stop, man. Both me and Alya nearly pushed you down the stairs!” Nino said looking at Adrien.

Adrien looked at Nino and Alya, it’s as clear as day that they are sharing a secret about Marinette that he does not know about. “You don’t have to whisper like that you know, about Marinette… I found out.”

Nino and Alya was startled at his statement at first, they then looked at each other eyes widened and look back at Adrien, slowly their expression changed from startled to a smile. “You found out, really?! Tell us then, what you have found out about Marinette?” Alya looked at Adrien with hopes in her eyes.

Adrien let out a sigh, “Marinette… she… have a crush on me, doesn’t she?” He eyed at both Nino and Alya, their expression tells him that he is right on point. “I was so oblivious to not see that all these time… It is clear to me now, when you both said about the interaction of Ladybug, her expression… I know that expression… it’s as if she’d seen the end of the world… I’ve… never seen her sad like this…”

“She does have a huge crush on you, a huge one. But she doesn’t know I knew it though.” Nino added. “So, what do you think of Marinette? I know you can see it in her, her good points, the reasons why I first had a crush on her, well until Ladybug locked me and Alya in the same cage for the whole day.”

Alya nodded strongly in agreement, looking at Adrien expecting his opinion of her very own best friend.

Adrien scratched the back of his head. “Well… now that I think about it… she is a nice girl, kind, very talented, generous, and she have her own unique way of thinking, also… she is… uh… cute…? I guess…?”

“Cute you say? Oh, if Marinette heard what you said about her she would faint!” Alya grins happily.

“Don’t tell her.” Adrien said, gaining two confused stares, clearly asking why from both Alya and Nino. “Don’t tell Marinette I found out that she has a crush on me… I will… just… let us settle this on our own…”

Just then, Adrien’s ride had arrived in front of the school. “Well, see you tomorrow.” He said and left.

Both Alya and Nino looked at Adrien, with smirks on their face as they noticed the blush on Adrien’s face. They waited until Adrien reached the bottom of the stairs before one of them started to speak up.

“Cool man, THE Adrien Agreste had just blushed, thinking of a girl, none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Nino giggled as he looked at Adrien getting into his ride.

“I have an awesome idea! We will bring them close in this Ladybug and Chat Noir school play!” Alya said in excitement. “The roles have yet to be confirmed, and the story is up to the scriptwriter and director.”

“Are you planning what I’m thinking?” Nino asked, gaining a big grin and nods from Alya. “Operation love drama: Ladybug Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir Agreste!” They both made a buddy handshake with a big grin and set off to write the script together.

 

* * *

 

Marinette dropped to her pink wheeled chair, being told to get some rest by her parents after failing so bad when helping in the bakery with her mind full of Adrien.

Her Kwami, Tikki flew beside her worried. “Are you okay, Marinette?” She asked in concern. “You should be happy that you and Adrien have a crush on each other, right?”

“Tikki… What would Adrien think if he knew I am Ladybug…?” Marinette sighed. “He will be very disappointed if he knew the perfect Ladybug he likes is just a mere clumsy girl like me…”

“Marinette, try to think of it in another way. Adrien likes Ladybug, which means he likes a part of you too.” Tikki tries to comfort Marinette. “Have I not always reminded you that Ladybug is also a part of you? Remember, Ladybug’s personalities, the way Ladybug speaks, they are all a part of you, Marinette.”

“A part of me…” Marinette sat straight and looked at Tikki. “If it’s like you said, that I am Ladybug with or without the mask… so that means, Adrien likes me…? Well, at least a part of me, even though it’s the Ladybug part of me?” Marinette asked Tikki in excitement.

“Yes Marinette, you are Ladybug, with or without your mask. You are the chosen one, Marinette. It is you Marinette who was chosen to be Ladybug.” Tikki smiled, Marinette had finally got what she meant all these while.

“You’re right Tikki… it’s like that time when I helped Chat Noir when Chloe becomes Antibug and Nathanael becomes the Evillustrator, or when I chased after you and fought Rose when she becomes Princess Fragrance. I did them as me, Marinette and not as Ladybug.” Marinette said. “I can’t believe I was taken over by my emotions and ran away earlier, I must tell Alya that I am okay, she must be feeling guilty right now.” Marinette quickly sends a text to Alya.

“Oh and Tikki…” Marinette said after she sent the text. “I can’t help but feel something will be happening in this Ladybug and Chat Noir play. I don’t know why, but everyone in our class was akumatized except me and Adrien. Maybe Chloe did play a big part in making them sad or angry that caused them to be Akumatized, but why Hawkmoth had been targeting my classmates so much? Do you think Hawkmoth found out about me being Ladybug…? But whatever the reason is, I’m worried about Adrien. I can’t let him get Akumatized. I wouldn’t be able to fight him if he were to become a villain…”

Tikki blinked, and then thought of the words Marinette say. “I don’t think he knows that you are Ladybug, it might just be a coincidence. And as you say, Chloe really is one of the reasons, the one that caused many to get Akumatized. How many villains had been caused by Chloe now?” Tikki asked.

“Let me count… Alya, my uncle, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Alix, Nathanael, Kim, Rogercop, Sabrina, herself, and maybe Ivan… well that makes about a dozen of Akumatized villains. Are you sure that she isn’t secretly Hawkmoth’s spy or something, Tikki?” Marinette asked jokingly.

“She might be if the villains didn’t target Chloe for what she did. And, with her personality like that I am sure she is totally not since she won’t listen to people including Hawkmoth!” They both giggled.

“I decided Tikki, I will protect Adrien from being akumatized. At the same time, maybe I should use this chance to get closer to Adrien. This plan will success for sure!” Marinette clenched her hand, smiling.

“That’s my Marinette! You go girl!” Tikki smiled, but at the same time she seemed to make a weird grin.

 

* * *

 

Adrien falls on his bed right after he reached his room, tired from all the work.

“Daydreaming about girls again, Adrien?” Plagg, Adrien’s Kwami then flew by him.

“Oh shut up, Plagg!” Adrien rolled his eyes and turned away and sighed.

“C’mon kid, tell me what you are thinking about?” Plagg crossed his arms, flying to meet Adrien’s eye.

“I’m worried about Marinette… I hope she didn’t get akumatized because of this…” Adrien said.

“Oh, don’t worry. If she was akumatized, it would be 3 hours ago when school ends.” Plagg continued.

“You’re right… Maybe I worry too much…” Adrien sighed.

“You’re being so protective of her after you found out she has a crush on you, did you fall in love with her already? What about your sworn love, Ladybug then?” Plagg giggled, teasing Adrien.

“I don’t know... just what is the feeling I have for Marinette…? Maybe it’s guilt… Maybe I feel pity for her that her love was not answered, like how my love to Ladybug is as Chat Noir… And maybe… maybe I do have feelings for her but I brushed it aside because I was in awe with Ladybug’s actions, when Hawkmoth appeared and when she announced the world that there will be peace…” Adrien said, his mind is in a mess. “Plagg, is it possible for one person to fall in love with two different girls at the same time…? I just… can’t forget about Marinette today… I just… I don’t know my own feelings anymore…”

“Well, I have to say you are a really lucky guy if you really did fell in love with both of them, Adrien.” Plagg said. “The two girls you fell in love with is in love with you. I have to agree both girls are good.”

“I wonder since when Marinette started to have a crush on me…?” Adrien thought out loud.

Plagg suddenly started laughing at Adrien’s statement.

“What, Plagg?” Adrien asked.

“I told you on that rainy day after you gave her an umbrella that you have yourself a girlfriend, and you, you just brushed that off as just a normal ‘friend’.” Plagg said and continued to snicker.

“Wait, you mean Marinette had a crush on me since that day?!” Adrien sat up on his bed.

“Gosh you are oblivious, try to remember, since when Marinette started to stutter in front of you?” Plagg crossed his arms again. Adrien then widened his eyes. “Yes, right after you offered her that umbrella, staring at her with those very ‘sincere’ eyes of yours. Did you forget how she gasped at that expression you made? And then you just took her heart at the same time you left her coolly after passing the umbrella to her.”

“I… I was just trying to be friends with her… and that gesture made her fall for me?!” Adrien asked.

“Yep Adrien, this girl does not fall in love to you because of your looks and your rich family background. Remember how she hated your guts when she misunderstood that you put the chewing gum on her seat? She fell for you for your kind gesture and honestly, and sincerity.” Plagg said, snickering in victory.

“I… I never knew… now that explains all of her actions…” Adrien fall back to his bed. “Marinette… eh…?”

“Why don’t you go for Marinette instead, that is right in front of you and the one you at least know who she really is, instead of Ladybug who you don’t even know anything of? And that you are a hundred percent paw-sitive that Marinette is in love with you?” Plagg said to Adrien, grinning.

“Hey, don’t steal my puns!” Adrien sat up and threw a pillow to Plagg that missed. “Marinette… yeah she might be a good choice… though I am still not sure about my feelings. But now, what’s important is to keep Marinette safe, I will not let her get akumatized! I will not let Chloe pull down her confidence!”

“Well at least the one you fall in love with is not Chloe.” Plagg said. “Speaking of Chloe, she does make lots of Akumas appear. You sure she is not Hawkmoth’s spy?”

“A dozen, she made around a dozen of people get Akumatized, but with all the villains targeting her? I’m sure she is not Hawkmoth’s spy, it’s just that she is a pain in the ass.” Adrien said. “I’ve decided, I will save Marinette from being akumatized and maybe get to know her more. This sounds like a plan! I call this ‘Operation Hero to the rescue of the beauty’!

“Pfft- Hahahahaha!” Plagg burst out in laughter. “What kind of lame operation name is that?!”

“It’s directly translated from a Chinese idiom, 英雄救美！ It sounds a lot better in Chinese though...” Adrien sighed.

“Well I won’t stop you, go on with your plan kid.” Plagg then grinned, though it looked more like a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! English is not my first language and I'm actually Chinese. Please do correct me if there are any mistakes! And I hope I had grasped the Characters personality well!


	3. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alya and Nino commences their plan, and everything turned into a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Wait, no! I thought we had agreed for me to make the costumes?” Marinette exclaimed.

“Well, yes we did but you have already done your work! I can’t believe how fast you have made the Stone villain outfit! There is only one villain so your job is done and now you can be Ladybug!” Alya said.

“No, there is definitely no way, I can’t be Ladybug- I mean I can’t play Ladybug! Why not have Juleka, or Rose… maybe Alix to play Ladybug?!” Marinette said. “I’m just so clumsy and I will mess up everything!”

“Oh no girl, you won’t mess up anything. You made the Stone villain outfit perfectly!” Alya comforted. “Besides, Juleka have to do the make-ups, Rose will find love music and make special effects for love scenes, and Alix will make special effects for fight scenes and in charge of the lightnings! By the way Chloe and Sabrina are in charge of moving props on stage when the scenes change.”

“No, I will not agree on this! Why not have Alix be Ladybug? I mean she is sporty, perfect for fight scenes.” Marinette said. “I’m clumsy, I’ll ruin everything, and I’m far away from the Kind, courageous Ladybug!”

“I think its best not to force Marinette if she does not wish to act. And yeah, I’d prefer to not be Chat Noir either and let someone else be Chat Noir. Remember the video we made and I’m the main actor? I was already chosen once and I think I should work off stage.” Adrien said trying to keep calm and cool.

“Can’t bud, Kim and Max both will be finding and making props, and Nathanael will be taking care of the arrangement of the props and background. And I am both the director and the one who find music for scenes that are not love scene. And everyone knows Ivan and Mylene will act on stage.” Nino explained. “Why don’t you both try practice this one scene? Then we’ll see if you both are really cut off to be the main characters?”

“I can’t believe you guys, doing this sort of things without our agreement like that.” Marinette sighed.

“Yeah… she’s kind of right, we never agreed to this.” Adrien said, curious on why Marinette refused so strongly about being Ladybug. Confidence issue maybe? But he also needs to save himself from acting Chat Noir since it might reveal that he is Chat Noir.

“Well says the two who disappeared when it’s supposed to be time for meeting.” Alya said.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, then at Alya. They can’t help it since there is an Akuma attack this morning when they are supposed to be meeting for the play. They came back to find everyone already have a role and they were suddenly appointed as the main actor and actress.

“Well… can’t argue with that… Okay, we will try to act and practice the lines, only if Marinette agree with it though.” Adrien looked at Marinette. “Are you okay with that, Marinette?”

“W-well… I-if Adrien says so… J-just one scene is fine.” Marinette looked away.

“Okay, you both take this script and read this scene.” Alya passed both Adrien and Marinette a script each. “This is a scene where Chat Noir and Ladybug read poems to each other after an akuma attack.”

“Oh this is going to be so romantic!” Rose said in excitement.

“Yeah, with the song you chose too.” Juleka said.

Adrien and Marinette stood in front of each other, script on their hands.

“Ready… Take one… action!” Nino clapped the board clapper.

Adrien looks at the script and starts to read along.

“Ladybug, please stay.” Adrien said.

“I can’t, Chat Noir… My Miraculous is running out of time.” Marinette said.

“Fine, I will let you go. But at least listen to what I have to say.” Adrien said.

“I’m listening.” Marinette said.

Adrien looked at the script, startled by what he saw. But he made a poker face and continued.  
“Ladybug…  
Your hair is dark as night, your eyes blue as the heavens,  
I wonder who you are behind this mysterious disguise,  
I see you every day, and I would like you to give me a sign,  
I shall love you until the end of my days, will you be my Valentine?” Adrien said with full of feelings.

Marinette opened her eyes wide, that is the reaction she need in this scene, but she was startled for real. ‘Oh gosh Alya you just have to use that poem?’ she thought and quickly get back to acting.  
“Chat Noir…  
Your hair shines like the golden sun and your eyes are green as emeralds,  
I look at you and wonder, your thoughts and your dreams,  
Yes, I would be your Valentine, our love is so true,  
I shall love you for eternity, my heart belongs to you.” Marinette said with a smile.

Adrien looked at Marinette, eyes widened for real this time.

“And… cut!” Nino shouted. “That was perfect! And you two said that you can’t act?”

“Oh my goodness this poem is so romantic! I wonder who came up with it. Let me see the script, Marinette!” Rose said, feeling happy for the entire romantic atmosphere. She took the script Marinette passed to her. “Huh? Marinette, is there more to this script?”

“No, that is the only script I got from Alya.” Marinette said, wondering about Rose’s question.

“But then… it only says until ‘Will you be my Valentine?’ How do you know about the rest of the poem?” Rose asked again, offering the script back to Marinette.

Marinette stood still for a few seconds, Adrien staring at her, everyone is looking at her. She quickly took the script and took a look. “You should be able to find it in this script, the rest of the poem is… uh… It’s… not here…?” She then turned to look at Alya, who seems to be giggling with Nino. Her eyes widened and mouth agape, she then turned to look at Adrien who is still staring at her with questionable gaze. Her face went crimson as soon as she found out she was set up by Alya who only put the first half of the poem in the script and let Adrien know that she was the one who wrote the reply. “I… I uh… that… n-no… it was n-not… just… that… I… I just… don’t… k-know… I have to go…!” She ran out in embarrassment.

“Marinette! Wait!” Adrien tried to chase after Marinette but he couldn’t bring his body to follow.

The whole class stared in confusion and no one knows what happened except Adrien, Alya and Nino.

Adrien walked up to Nino and Alya. “Do you really have to set her up like that?” He sighed.

“Well… it’s about time anyways. But with you asking this question, we at least know that you did receive the reply.” Alya said. “Though to remember the whole thing, it should be more than that.”

“Yeah, at least Marinette now knows that you know. And we did keep our promise on not telling her directly, Adrien.” Nino said, defending his girlfriend.

“I can’t believe you two… What if Marinette get targeted by Hawk Moth, what if she got akumatized? That is what I have been avoiding…” Adrien said. “I should go find her.” He left with a sigh.

Alya and Nino looked at Adrien as he left, starting to feel guilty about tricking Marinette into confession. They were then swarmed with questions by the classmates on the scene and it was a messed up situation.

 

* * *

 

“Oh gosh, I was so embarrassed Tikki! Why did Alya do that?” Marinette exclaimed, holding Tikki with both her hands on top of her knees while sitting and hiding in the music room. “I can’t believe this!”

“Marinette… Alya just wanted to help you, I’m sure of it!” Tikki said.

“She should have discussed with me, not tricking me into confession like this!” Marinette said.

“Maybe the way they do it is a little wrong, but don’t you always want to confess to Adrien?” Tikki said.

“Yeah, it’s true that I want to confess to Adrien. But not like this, not when I am not ready, not when I don’t even know I’m confessing. I want to at least confess when I know what I’m doing.” Marinette said. “I’m in a mess right now!”

“Marinette, I’m sure Alya doesn’t mean any harm. Maybe it really is time to do so.” Tikki said.

“Yeah… I know… Just that… I got so embarrassed I started to get angry at Alya…” Marinette sighed. “Maybe it’s really time for Adrien to know… I wonder what would be his reaction to this…”

“Don’t worry, Marinette. You are a sweet, kind and nice girl, be confident!” Tikki said.

“Thank you, Tikki.” Marinette nodded as Tikki smiled. They then heard Adrien’s voice calling out for Marinette. Tikki then quickly hid into Marinette’s sling bag.

 

* * *

 

Adrien walked out of the classroom, he then saw his classmates swarming Nino and Alya with questions with the corner of his eyes. He continued walking towards the direction Marinette ran off to.

Plagg then peeked out from his shirt. “Wow, it gets better and better. You and Marinette are really soul mates, I’m sure you are happy that she is the one who replied to your poem.”

Adrien smiled, blushing. He then shook his head. “Now’s not the time, we need to make sure Marinette is not Akumatized.”

“Well, whatever suits you, Adrien.” Plagg then hid back to his usual place.

“Marinette!” Adrien called out to Marinette, he stopped in front of the music room as he saw Marinette hiding in a corner of the music room. He sighed in relieve and walked into the music room, not sure if he should face Marinette who hid herself in a corner. He does not want to mess up and end up in an awkward situation.

Adrien looked at the piano, and grinned. He sat on the piano, and started to play a Melody on the piano, a very calm and soothing Melody. He played the Melody with his heart and soul, remembering the day he offered Marinette the umbrella in the rain. He continued playing the Melody, thinking of Marinette.

(He is playing to this song. Though what the video described is supposed to be after the revelation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSU14mhZwuA )

Marinette relaxed her shoulders as she hears the Melody, it really does calm her down. She came out from her hiding spot and stood in front of Adrien, listening to the Melody he is playing on the piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering about the youtube link, Yes, that is my channel and yes I made that video. I hope you guys like both my story and my videos!


	4. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien and Marinette had a talk knowing about Marinette's crush, and when they were thrown into the worst situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is completed! Expect screams...

Marinette enjoys the melody played by Adrien with closed eyes and she couldn’t help but smile as she hears the melody. Adrien really does play the piano well, and the choice of music is magnificent. Minutes has passed as the melody had reached its end, Marinette opened her eyes as the music stopped, only to be met by Adrien’s green eyes. Somehow, the eyes that met her are sort of comforting, with a hint of kindness, those eyes are green as emerald indeed.

They stared still at each other, the emerald green eyes staring straight into the eyes blue as heavens and vice versa. Once again it felt like time has stopped between them, there was a moment of silence.

Marinette’s eyes are truly blue as heavens, but there is this familiarity Adrien could not explain. How could he have missed these eyes blue as heavens in the past? He wondered to himself as he realizes they had been gazing at each other for quite a while and decided to break the silence.

“Marinette,” Adrien spoke, Marinette looks like she had just snapped out of a deep daydream as soon as Adrien started speaking, and she looked at Adrien awkwardly. “I… uh… the reply of the poem, I did receive it… o-on Valentine day.” The atmosphere started to get a little awkward despite how calming it was a few minutes ago.

“O-oh, it-it’s a lame r-reply, r-right?” Marinette flushed, she couldn’t bring herself to say more than this.

“No, it’s not lame, it was beautiful. I have read it over and over again. I was really happy that someone replied to my poem. Though, there was no signature and I wondered who wrote it.” Adrien smiled, looking at Marinette‘s widened blue eyes. “That was the only Valentine gift I took a look at, despite all the others I get. That heart shaped card really caught my attention, it was awesome.” He couldn’t say that his Kwami, Plagg is the one who picked it out.

“R-really? I-I’m f-flattered… There was… this ladybug that flew in when I was going to sign it, and I guess I forgot to sign looking at the ladybug…” Marinette smiled, her eyes are looking at every corner of the room, avoiding Adrien’s eyes. “T-that card was… it was found by Alya, I-I knew it will be the card I was going to use once I laid my sight on it… T-thank you…”

“Ah, that explains why Alya knows about the poem.” Adrien said, he made a determined expression as he just decided to tell the truth to Marinette. “Marinette… to tell the truth, that poem… It was… supposed to describe Ladybug… Like how Alya put it in the script…”

Marinette looked at Adrien, her smile dropped. “I-I see… it’s… for Ladybug…”

“B-but!” Adrien held Marinette on the shoulders, gaining a startled reaction from her. “I was actually… kind of happy… when I learned that it was you… who wrote the reply, Marinette… so… I think I need to… thank you… and… don’t feel sad about it…”

“H-huh…?” One word, one word is all Marinette could manage to say right now, both Marinette’s and Adrien’s cheeks are tinted with redness.

“I-I was kind of surprised, when you read the poem just now… one reason was that, only me and the person who replied to my poem would know my poem… I was wondering where Alya got it… And the second reason was…” Adrien looked at Marinette into her eyes. “I guess that poem… does not only describe Ladybug, it also described you… I guess you look similar to Ladybug… Maybe that is why you replied to that poem, right? Since… it does describe you as well…” Adrien wasn’t thinking how Marinette and Ladybug looked so similar, he just blurted out to make the situation not as awkward, not knowing that it actually had an opposite effect to Marinette.

“O-oh, yeah… w-w-what a coincidence…” Marinette started to get more flushed. “B-but Ladybug and me are… uh… different. I’m just… clumsy, emotional… and I’m really not cut out to be a super heroine…”

“What are you talking about? That’s not true. Don’t bring yourself down like that. You are sweet, kind, generous, and you always think of others.” Adrien said, not thinking about why the sentence ‘I’m really not cut out to be a super heroine’ sounds really familiar to him, it felt like there is something about Marinette he knows that he had missed… But his mind now is focused on the current situation. “To be honest, I’m still not sure about my feelings towards you… At least until now, my impression of you is quite positive… I hope we can still be friends… and I want to get to know you more, Marinette.”

Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled. “Okay,” she said. “Same goes to me, I want to know you more.”

Adrien nodded, “I guess… we need to go back to the classroom now. Everyone is worried about you.”

Suddenly they heard a cough and they jumped, they looked towards the source near the door. Alix and Kim are standing by the door, with Alix’s hand near to her mouth as if she had just coughed and Kim just stood there looking at them.

“Would you guys please stop this lovey-dovey talk and go back to class already? We couldn’t take the awkwardness in the class anymore so we decided to come find you two.” Alix said.

“Please don’t remind me of Valentine day already, that was the worst day in my life.” Kim continued. “Well maybe there’s another one with the Panther villain chasing me. Or when Mylene become the slimy villian.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and looked away blushing, scratching the back of their heads.

“Y-yeah we are... planning to go back now… Let’s go…?” Marinette said.

“R-right, let’s go…” Adrien said.

 

* * *

 

Mylene and Ivan are now practicing their lines in the classroom, but awkwardness filled the classroom.

The whole class now know about the poem, Adrien wrote the poem and Marinette replied to it. Chloe and Sabrina just got back from getting Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s costume and now faced with the awkwardness and learned the truth. Chloe is now lecturing Sabrina in the corner of the classroom.

“But Chloe, how would I know if they had decided to have Marinette be Ladybug and that Marinette and Adrien share a reply of poem? If I had known I’d told you, Chloe.” Sabrina said.

“You are not observant enough! Ugh this Alya, tricking me into changing roles with Marinette and now that Marinette is sharing something with Adrien behind my back!” Chloe grunted. “I should have known when she told me to bring Ladybug’s costume in free size and Chat Noir’s costume in Adrien’s size!”

“They also said they will have you to act… though they had just confirmed that you will act as yourself… Being taken away and thrown by Ivan like what really happened that day…” Sabrina continued.

“Not only they took away the chance for me to be Ladybug, but they wanted to humiliate me!” Chloe crossed her arms. “Marinette and Alya… wait and see, I will find a way to humiliate you…”

Just then, Alix and Kim came back and took a seat. Marinette and Adrien followed, stopping at the door with their hands linked together unconsciously.

“Y-you’re… uh… holding hands…? Are you both…?” Nathanael asked, pointing at their linked hands.

Adrien and Marinette looked at their linked hands and gave each other a startled look. They quickly pulled their hands off and looked away from each other, blushing and scratching the back of their heads. “N-no… we… just… we are… just… friends…?” They both said awkwardly.

Their reaction caused the whole class to cheer for them, except for Chloe and Sabrina.

“C-cut it off, like we said we are just friends and nothing has changed.” Adrien said. “Let’s continue with what we are supposed to do.”

“A-Adrien’s right, we should continue focusing on the play right now.” Marinette continued.

“That explains your actions in the Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament selection.” Max said. “Back to the main point, based on my calculations, at this rate we are not going to be able to complete the play.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, and Marinette looked at Adrien, giving an awkward smile. “Hehehe…”

Alya then walked towards Marinette. “Marinette, I’m really, really sorry for tricking you like this…”

Marinette looked at Alya. “Its fine, you did put me in a shock though.” She sighed. “I forgive you, Alya.”

“Oh Marinette, I knew you are the kindest girl in the world!” Alya jumped to hug Marinette.

“Now that it’s all well, time to give both Adrien and Marinette the surprise!” Nino said. “Sabrina, can you pass me the things you brought?”

“Um… here…” Sabrina said, handing Nino the Ladybug and Chat Noir costume in a bag.

“So… what is the surprise?” Adrien asked, wondering what more did Nino and Alya planned.

Alya went to Nino and inspect the costumes. “Well, it’s fitting time!” She pulled out a Ladybug mask and a Char Noir mask, smiling.

“W-wait, I thought I said I do not want to play Ladybug?” Marinette looked at Alya and backed off.

“Y-yeah, like I said I do not want to play Chat Noir either.” Adrien too, backed off as he saw the masks.

Nino took the Chat Noir mask from Alya. “Well like I said, man. All the other classmates have roles.”

Both Nino and Alya started to walk towards Adrien and Marinette. Adrien and Marinette started to back off until they bumped into something and someone grabbed their arms. Chloe and Sabrina grabbing Marinette’s arms while Kim and Max grabbed Adrien’s arm.

“Well I do not know why you do not want to be Ladybug but this is interesting.” Chloe said.

‘This is not happening… I can’t let my identity get revealed like this…’ Both Adrien and Marinette thought.

‘I look exactly the same when I’m Ladybug… so if I wear the mask… Oh no…’ Marinette thought.

Juleka and Rose stood beside Alya and Nino with a mirror in each of their hand, waiting.

‘Please, oh lord no this is definitely not happening!’ Both Adrien and Marinette closed their eyes.

They then felt someone putting a mask over their face, clearly Alya put the mask on Marinette and Nino put the mask on Adrien. They heard gasps right after they felt those hand had released their face.

“No… way…” Alya and Nino muttered. “Oh my gosh, is this for real?!” Alya continued.

‘I’m doomed…’ Both Marinette and Adrien thought as they slowly opened their eyes. Their eyes met with the many pairs of widened eyes, and a mirror with four more pairs of widened eyes reflected and… A Ladybug and a somewhat different Chat Noir…

They quickly looked at each other, shocked. They stay still for a few seconds.

“Ladybug…?” Adrien muttered.

“Chat Noir…?” Marinette muttered.

Oh gosh, the worst had happened. The situation in the class is now more awkward than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am screaming at the same time I'm typing!!! And I just realized I made Marinette fail so hard in trying to protect Adrien and end up Adrien is the one who keep calming her down. Thank you for reading!


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out about the Truths of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and one other Miraculous holder...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Was having a writer's block and thinking if I should add the last scene, since if I added the story would be way longer than I have expected. Well I guess it does not count as a short series now that I kept making it longer and longer.  
> Do note that this story involves all episodes of season one, except Volpina since it does not add up with my story. I had started this story before Volpina episode is out.

The truth hit right into Adrien. He finally understands what is that feeling he felt, things that are familiar about Marinette, why the poem also describes her, why does Marinette looks so much like Ladybug, why he still have feelings to Ladybug while he started to have feelings to Marinette, why did Marinette also disappeared this morning, why did he never seen Marinette and Ladybug at the same place at the same time except when Alix become a villain when there are two Ladybugs, why the words Marinette said was so familiar… and those eyes blue as heavens… a lot is going on in his mind now, he’s confused.

The truth also hit right into Marinette. It’s Adrien… Chat Noir is Adrien… he looked kind of different, but Chat Noir is Adrien… All these time… the Chat Noir that flirted with Ladybug, the Chat Noir that thrown his life in line to save Ladybug, that Chat Noir she kissed on Valentine day… Now some things are finally clear, why she had never seen Adrien and Chat Noir appear at the same time, why did Chat Noir said to not find Adrien when Jackady appeared… Those green eyes… the golden hair… like her reply poem to Adrien, it also described Chat Noir well… Now that her real identity revealed, what does he think about her…? What does everyone think about her…? Her mind is also a mess with lots of confusions.

“Oh my gosh, how could I have missed it?! I’m ashamed as the owner of Ladyblog! Ladybug, she is just right beside me, and I couldn’t see Ladybug in her!” Alya exclaimed, making both Marinette and Adrien snapping out from their thoughts as they turned to look at Alya from looking at each other.

“Alya… I…” Marinette tried to say something, but stopped. “I’m… not…”

Adrien looked at Marinette, that expression again, that expression like she had seen the end of the world. But it is not only that, there is something deeper in her eyes… It looked like… Fear…

“This makes so much sense! I mean a lot of questions have been answered now if Marinette is Ladybug! Like how Marinette and Ladybug never seemed to appear at the same time, there is once but then it was when there was two of the same villain, one which had travelled through time! The other Ladybug must have travelled through time too, and according to witness there were two Ladybugs!” Alya continued. “How Marinette knows that Ladybug would give me an interview at that point of time, how both Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in the school when we make the video despite being locked in, how they know each and everyone’s name in the class,”

Every truth that Alya reasoned is a stab in the heart to Marinette, Marinette’s expression got darker and darker.

Adrien looked at Marinette and he can see that Marinette is more hurt every time a truth was spoken out.

“Alya… Stop… Alya… No…” Marinnete mumbled.

“Alya, please stop.” Adrien said.

Alya did not hear them, and continued with her reasoning. “How did Marinette disappeared saying she became a mummy when Pharaoh attacked and Ladybug suddenly appeared, why is she trying to stop me from reading that history book and then it disappeared suddenly, how did Marinette said she had become one of the knights when Dark Blade attacked, how did Ladybug appeared after Marinette disappeared when the ice villain appeared and Marinette appeared again after everything, and how Ladybug know my name when we first met when I was just a new girl in town and just befriended with Marinette-” Alya stopped as she heard someone shouting her name.

“STOP IT, ALYA!” Marinette shouted, the whole class was startled by her action.

Marinette and Adrien could feel the grip on them had loosened. Marinette quickly took off her mask and walked towards the door. “Alya… I’m not… I’m not Ladybug! Please stop, all the reasoning you did just now was just you speculations, I’m definitely NOT Ladybug.”

“But Marinette… Why are you denying it? I’m sure you are Ladybug! Like I said-” Alya tries to reason.

“I SAID I’M NOT! Marinette is Marinette, Ladybug is Ladybug. Marinette is different from Ladybug!” Marinette turned to Alya, throwing the mask on the teacher’s table. “There is no way that Marinette, a clumsy, bad luck, timid, emotional, disastrous girl be Ladybug! I provoke more disasters all the time and I’m only making things worse, for me, for everyone! I even made Max and Sabrina’s father to get akumatized, I provoked Chloe and made my uncle get akumatized! I’m the opposite of the brave, smart, courageous, confident, lucky and PERFECT Ladybug! If I am Ladybug, if this girl, Marinette IS Ladybug, everyone, every single people in Paris will be disappointed in me! They will be disappointed in me…” Marinette fell on her knees, crying.

Everybody was shocked by the statement, especially Adrien who is now taking off his mask. Everyone expected the best from Ladybug, everyone respected Ladybug, and everyone see Ladybug as perfection… Marinette is afraid that she does not meet everyone’s expectation, she is afraid that people will get disappointed in her, and that is her biggest fear… He now knows why Ladybug does not want to reveal her identity, she is secretly a girl without confidence, everyone worshiped her, and she does not want other’s imagination of the perfect Ladybug ruined… like how he imagined Ladybug to be perfect…

Suddenly, a black butterfly came flying from the window, reaching for Marinette.

“Marinette! Watch out!” Adrien pushed Marinette to the side, causing the butterfly to suddenly fly higher.

“A-an akuma…” Marinette muttered. “It’s coming for me… Hawk Moth is targeting me… hahaha… I knew it… I always do make the situation worse…”

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s shoulder. “Marinette, look around you. There is no one here said anything about they are disappointed in you being Ladybug, you did not make the situation worse. The Marinette I know, the Marinette everyone knows is kind, talented, brave, and always think of others. The Marinette we know is as amazing as Ladybug, even if you are not Ladybug.”

Marinette widened her eyes as she looked at Adrien, and then looked at everyone. Everyone gave a smile and a nod, agreeing with Adrien with some ‘yeah’ and ‘he is right’ echoing in the room.

“I will just tell you I’m giving you credit this time just because you saved me tons of time!” said Chloe.

“Wait, the Akuma is flying out from the classroom, man!” Nino shouted.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand and ran out the classroom to the corridor and looked around after reaching the railing. Everyone else followed behind to see where the Akuma had flew to.

The Akuma had flown towards a random student sitting below the stairs and it landed on his studded bracelet. He seemed like he murmured some words and black clouds surrounded him, changing him into a villain with a Mohawk and punk clothes. He flew up and shot studs at people like a bullet, changing everyone he shot into wearing punk clothes with Mohawk. He then saw the group of students with Adrien and Marinette.

“Take cover!” Marinette shouted, everyone in the class ran into the classroom and closed the door right on time for the studs to hit the door. The villain then changed targets to people who are running around in the school. Marinette looked at everyone, and they are looking at both Marinette and Adrien.

“I guess that’s our cue. Don’t you say, My Lady?” Adrien said, gaining stares from everyone.

“I guess so, I’m sorry for lashing out like that, everyone.” Marinette sighed, gaining a smile from everyone as if they are saying its okay. “Let’s go, Tikki.”

Tikki flew out from Marinette’s sling bag. “That’s my Marinette!”

“T-that’s the cat toy I gave to Prince Ali!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Tikki is supposed to represent a ladybug, I’m the cat here!” Plagg flew out from Adrien’s shirt.

“What are those?!” Alya and Nino asked.

“We are Kwami!” Tikki said. “I’m Tikki and this is Plagg. I’m glad to finally see you after so long, Plagg!”

“Well about time already, took you guys long enough to find out about each other!” Plagg said.

“Wait Plagg, you knew?” Adrien asked.

“We Kwami are able to sense each other’s presence, so yeah we knew all these while.” Tikki said.

Marinette and Adrien were about to say something when they heard the villain is outside and attacking the door to their classroom. “Let’s go.” They both said at the same time.

“Tikki, transform me!” Marinette shouted, red and pink lights appear as she transforms into Ladybug.

“Plagg, transform me!” Adrien shouted, green lights appear as he transforms into Chat Noir.

“Well, well, this is purr-fect. I’m feline good now that I’m finally able see you again, my lady.” Chat Noir winked and took Ladybug’s hand, kissing her on the back of her hand.

Ladybug let Chat Noir kiss the back of her hand and rolled her eyes. “Oh, didn’t we just meet this morning, Chaton? Now stop with the cat puns, we need to take care of the Akuma.”

“Sure, as you wish, my lady. At least we are a hundred percent Paw-sitive that the Akuma is in the bracelet this time.” Chat Noir grinned.

“No wonder no one can tell their identities, they act so differently in costume, man.” Nino said.

“No kitten, Nino. There are mew-ments we just want to try mew things once in a while, no?” Chat Noir continued, grinning. “You are lucky you will be able to see some of my Claw-some moves up close.”

“Stay focus, Chaton.” Ladybug said rolling her eyes again. “Incoming!”

The Mohawk villain broke the door to the classroom and started shooting stud bullets at Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug spun her yo-yo and Chat Noir spun his baton to deflect the bullets like when The Bubbler shoots them with bubbles. After a few seconds the Mohawk villain finally stopped attacking, and then suddenly groaned in pain as he coughed out a lot of black butterflies and dropped flat to his back. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“This looks paw-fully familiar, don’t you think my lady?” Chat Noir said.

“It’s Hawkmoth, it’s exactly what happened to Stone Heart, or Ivan when Hawkmoth had declared himself to the world!” Ladybug shouted.

The black butterflies start to form into Hawkmoth’s face.

“Well hello there, Mohawk. I mean, Hawkmoth.” Chat Noir grins.

“Oh can’t you be serious for once, Chat?” Ladybug looked at Chat Noir then at the black figure. “What do you want this time, Hawkmoth?!”

“Chat Noir, you should side with me. Hand me Ladybug’s and your Miraculous.” The black figure said.

“Why should I side with you? Only My Lady’s wishes are my command, Hawkmoth.” Chat Noir said.

“You shall see about that, Chat Noir. No, Adrien Agreste! I would not like to harm my only son.” The black figure growled. “This is the only way I can bring your mother back, Adrien!”

Gasps filled the room as Chat Noir felt stares and a concerned gaze from Ladybug. His usual carefree self and trademark grin is gone, replaced by grimace. His mind went blank as he stared at the black figure. Chat Noir felt as if his world is torn apart, he wished the truth spoken by the black figure is not real.

“F-father…?” Chat Noir mumbled the only words he could able to manage and fell on his knees, followed by a heavy echoed clang as his baton that he let go fell on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go with having Gabriel Agreste as Hawk Moth like the public would think. I know you guys might hate me because I've broken Marinette more than once in this story and then now I'm breaking Adrien. But without them breaking there is no DRAMA and I LOVE dramas. Enjoy!


	6. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelation, what would be Ladybug's and Chat Noir's reactions? What will be their classmate's reactions? And what will be their fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! Took whole day to complete this chapter, Enjoy!

Chat Noir could not move from his position in front of the black figure, all he can do is just staring at it in his knees. No… Why it have to turn out this way…? Hawkmoth, the enemy of the whole of Paris, the villain he and Ladybug tried to track down and defeat, and this villain’s real identity is his own father, Gabriel Ageste, the world famous fashion designer. He had been living in the same house with the villain, and yet he never found out about it. All these while he thought the only reason his father never seem to have time to spend with him was because he was busy with work, but being Hawkmoth…? He had never imagined that his father is Hawkmoth, he had never imagined that this will happen in his life.

“This can’t be true… Please tell me you are not Monsieur Agreste! Not the Monsieur Agreste I looked up to!” Ladybug shouted at the black figure claiming to be Adrien’s father, then looked at Adrien who is having a mental breakdown right now. This is the worst thing that could have happen to Adrien, his only family member is the villain he is trying to defeat all these while, his only family member, the enemy of the whole of Paris. “Please, Hawkmoth! Don’t do this to Chat, don’t do this to Adrien! This is too much!”

Yes, too much indeed, this information is too much for both Ladybug and Chat Noir. The real identity of Hawkmoth, the villain both of them tried to defeat means a lot for both of them. For Ladybug, the fashion icon she respected and looked up to, and the father of the person she loves. For Chat Noir, his one and only family member after his mother went missing, his father that he respected yet scared of.

“No, I will not stop, Ladybug. You stop taking my son away, and don’t stop me in trying to unite my family! I need the absolute power of the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous! The Miraculous is the only way I can bring my wife back, the only way to bring Adrien’s mother back!” The black figure declared.

“This is not the way to do things, Hawkmoth. There must be another way to bring her back! Even if you did bring her back, Adrien wouldn’t want it this way, even if he wants his mother back. And his mother wouldn’t want it this way either!” Ladybug tried to reason with Hawkmoth.

“You wouldn’t understand! This is the only way I can bring her back! Adrien’s mother did not disappear for any reason!” Hawkmoth growled.

Chat Noir looked at the back figure with fear. “F-father… Y-you meant… you know the r-reason… m-mother had disappeared…? Y-you know… w-where she had been…?”

“Yes Adrien! I know where had your mother been, why had she disappeared!” The black figure spoke. “I did this for my family! I did this for you, Adrien! Let the countdown begins, when I unite my family!”

“No!” Ladybug shouted. “What you did was just hurting Chat Noir, you’re hurting Adrien! You had been hiding the truth from him, and hurting him! And you are using your family, and you are using Adrien as an excuse! I won’t let you hurt him any longer, even if that is the last thing I will do!”

Chat Noir turned to look at Ladybug’s determined expression. “Ladybug…” He muttered.

Ladybug rushed in front and jumped. “I free you from evil!” She swings her yo-yo several times, like how she did when Hawkmoth first declared himself to the world. A groan can be heard as the black butterflies are being captured in her purifying yo-yo, Ladybug lands as she captures the last butterfly.

Gasps can be heard echoing the room and everyone looked at Ladybug in awe, including Chat Noir. “Wow… She did it… again…” Chat Noir finally smiled for a short while.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir as she released the white butterflies from her yo-yo. She opened her mouth to say something but the Mohawk villain had already stood up. Ladybug looked at the Mohawk villain as soon as she hears him standing, the villain swings an arm to Ladybug, trying to catch her but she jumped back in an acrobatic move avoiding the attack.

“It’s time to use this, Lucky Charm!” Ladybug throws her yo-yo up to the air as she uses her power. Red and pink flashes and formed into a roll of red and black polka dot ribbon with frills. “What, are we going to counter his fashion sense with an opposite fashion now?” She mumbled, looking around the room and at the villain. The villain started to shoot studs like bullets towards Ladybug again and she spun her yo-yo to deflect the attacks, at the same time protecting Chat Noir and her classmates. She then caught a glimpse at the teacher’s table, then at the villain’s Mohawk and thought of a way to use the ribbon. She stopped spinning her yo-yo as the villain stopped shooting the bullets of studs after a few seconds. “Well time to have a make-over, Mohawk guy!” Ladybug ran towards the villain and the villain swings his arm to catch her again, she jumped up and hangs herself upside-down on the ceiling on top of the villain. Ladybug then lands on the teacher’s table and uses the ribbon to tie up the villain’s Mohawk from the back into a vertical ponytail and tied a big bow on the ponytail with the ribbon.

“What did you do to my Mohawk?!” The villain groaned as he touched his hair with both hands.

“Bingo!” Ladybug jumped up and grabbed the bracelet as the villain touches his hair, then jumped down and threw the bracelet on the floor, breaking it. “Come out little akuma so I can take care of you!” A black butterfly then appeared from the bracelet. “I’m freeing you from evil!” She shouted as she threw her yo-yo to the akuma to cleanse it, and then released a white butterfly. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

Everyone stares at Ladybug as the butterfly flew away and as the villain turned into a normal student.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug threw the ribbon up, red and pink lights appeared and flew to all the damages the villain made, and the damaged are all restored to its original state.

“Wait, what am I doing here? What happened?” The student who was a victim of the akuma asked, looking confused and looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the group of students.

Chloe then took the studded bracelet and walked towards the confused student who was an akumatized victim. “Now take your bracelet and go, it’s nothing you want to know.” Chloe said as she handed the student his bracelet and pushed him out of the door, “Go, now!” She then closes the door.

“I guess I let you do everything again huh, Ladybug?” Chat Noir says as he dropped his transformation, turning into Adrien. “I couldn’t even do anything, when I said to Nino I would show him some moves…”

Ladybug dropped her transformation as well, and Marinette took Tikki in her hands. “I can’t let you fight with your condition like that.” She took a few cookies from her sling bag and gave Tikki. “You’d endanger yourself, and I don’t want to see you hurt more than you have already felt, Adrien.”

“Marinette… I’m sorry, I…” Adrien said, lowering his head. “I have always made things worse, huh? Sometimes you don’t even need me, you don’t even need Chat Noir to fight the villains. You can do all of these on your own. I’m so sorry that you have to see that, I’m sorry that things turned out like that.”

Marinette kneels in front of Adrien, and grabbed his shoulder. “Listen, Adrien. It is not your fault, so you don’t have to be sorry. No, I should be thanking you for everything you’ve done for me.” She then hugged Adrien. “Chat Noir, Adrien. I need you there for me, even if sometimes it does look like I can do all of these myself, but if not because of you I will not be here. I want to thank you for always risking your life for me, I want to thank you for supporting me as Chat Noir, I want to thank you for being kind to me as Adrien, and I want to thank you for encouraging me always when I’m down. I can’t thank you enough for all the things you have done for me, Adrien.”

“Marinette…” Adrien hugged her back. “You are amazing you know, as both Ladybug and Marinette. You always think of others first, and I’m really glad that you are Ladybug, Marinette. More than anything else, more than anyone else, I’m glad it is you, Marinette.” Tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m glad that Chat Noir is you too, Adrien. And I’m glad that you thought so much of me, I can’t thank you enough.” Marinette said. “It’s okay to cry, you don’t have to hold it in, you know. Just let it go, Adrien. Let all your worries go, and cry your heart out. You will feel better this way.”

Adrien started to cry like he’d never cry before in Marinette’s arms. Marinette too, begin crying in the middle of it. Both superheroes cried out loud, while hugging each other on the floor. It is as if they are letting go all of the stress of becoming superheroes together, letting go all their insecurities as superheroes, crying out loud finally as the memories of them as superheroes cross over their minds.

All their classmates start hugging them one by one and forming one big hug, comforting both the superheroes, supporting the superheroes, and also as an act of thanking them for all they have done.

“Just so you know, Paris is proud to have you both as our superheroes, no matter what.” Alya said.

Minutes had passed by, Adrien had finally stopped crying, and Marinette had finally stopped crying. The group hug had been released and both superheroes are finally standing, holding hands and gazing at each other. Their eyes are red from crying, their hands shaking from knowing the truth about Hawkmoth.

Marinette let go of Adrien, went to her bag and brought out the snacks she brought for everyone. She smiled as she gestures everyone to sit and enjoy the pastries and sweets. Everyone took some pastries and starts to enjoy the sweets. Adrien and Nino sat on their usual place, Marinette and Alya sat on their usual place with Juleka and Rose sitting with them this time. The others stood around their seats and enjoying the sweets brought by Marinette and chat like nothing had happened. It just felt like any other day, nothing had changed, it is like Marinette and Adrien did not reveal their identities, and their classmates are still friends with both of them, warm feeling surrounds the class.

The cheerfulness of the class starts to fade as time flies by and the pastries are all gone. They know they had to make a decision on what they should do next after the shocking revelation of Hawkmoth.

“So… what do you want to do, man?” Nino started, looking at Adrien.

“I… I don’t know. I don’t think I want to go home after all these…” Adrien said.

“Yeah, that is kind of expected.” Alya said. “What do you think, Marinette?”

“It’s better for Adrien not to go home right now.” Marinette say. “I don’t know what Monsieur Agreste will do if Adrien did go home, and I don’t want Adrien to hurt more than he does now.”

“Why don’t I let you spend the night for now, Adrien?” Nino suggested.

Adrien looks at Nino with hope. “I appreciate that, thanks Nino!”

“Anything for my bud, that’s what friends are for.” Nino said.

“I guess it is time for us to go home now, everyone needs a rest after a long day.” Alya said, standing up.

Everyone agrees and starts to go home one by one. Marinette walks up to Adrien and took his hand as soon as everyone else left. “Adrien, I… uh…” She looked around finding something to say.

Adrien looked at Marinette. “Marinette, I… I want to tell you that, no matter if you are Ladybug or Marinette, I… I love you, both sides of you. Now I understand the reason why I had fallen for Marinette when I still have feelings for Ladybug, because you are one and the same person.”

Marinette looked at Adrien. “Adrien…” She smiled. “You had already known this but, I still want to tell you on my own. I love you too, Adrien. I love you and I will love you for eternity, no matter what.”

They looked at each other in the eyes, and were drawn nearer to each other. Marinette puts her hands on Adrien’s chest, and Adrien’s hands on Marinette’s shoulders. They closed their eyes as they reach for each other, and finally they kissed. It was only around three seconds into the kiss and they felt stares and quickly backed away, only to see Alya and Nino staring at them with widened eyes and mouth agape.

The two superheroes’ face went crimson as they realized their best friends saw them kissing.

“Uh, we will discuss what we should do with Hawkmoth next time. See you tomorrow then!” Adrien said.

“Y-yeah, Hawkmoth is right. The countdown had begun for all these to end indeed!” Marinette said.

Adrien quickly walked away and Marinette had quickly walked towards her house, trying to avoid any teasing from their best friends. But they did not tease them like they had expected, maybe because both Alya and Nino are shocked to see them kissing and declaring their love for each other by themselves.

 

* * *

 

Later in the evening, a black haired girl with low twin tails stood in front of the Agreste Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the countdown begins!


	7. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decided to face Gabriel Agreste, alone. Okay, not alone. With her Kwami, Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay! Finally finished this chapter! Enjoy! I chose this title for this chapter because, well... Lucky 7! XD

It is one of the most beautiful evening in Paris. The sky is painted in shades of orange and purple. Marinette stood across the road in front of the Agreste Manor for a few moments, first staring at the huge yet cold white mansion with a stern expression, then took a few deep breaths. She really does need luck by her side right now that she had decided to come for a final showdown, without Adrien, without Chat Noir. Marinette had red ribbons on both side of her twin tails and wore a red peplum top with a mandarin collar, a black, pink and white polka dot sash matching the blazer she is wearing that she always wore, a black Chinese style crop pants and the pair of pink and black flats she always wore.

“Are you sure about this, Marinette?” Tikki asked with her head popping out of Marinette’s sling bag.

“I’m very sure about this, Tikki. I’ve decided.” Marinette said. “I can’t let Chat Noir do this. I can’t let Adrien do this when he is hurting. I need to face Monsieur Agreste, I need to face Hawkmoth.”

Marinette had made her decision, after thinking of what she should do for hours, she had came to the conclusion that it is best for her to face this alone rather than let Adrien fight his own father. He doesn’t deserve this, he deserved way better than this. How dare Gabriel Agreste reveals that he is Hawkmoth in front of the whole class? How dare he hurt his son like that when he had already hurt Adrien enough?

“But Marinette, you can’t just leave Chat Noir behind. You can’t just do this alone, you need Chat Noir. Sure, you might have defeated some of the Akumatized villain without Chat Noir’s help or when Chat Noir was controlled by them. But you are facing Hawkmoth this time, not any other Akumatized villains like before.” Tikki reminded. “Ladybug is the Yang, and Chat Noir is the Yin, Ladybug and Chat Noir both completes as one, like Yin and Yang. You need your Yin to complete the Yin Yang balance of the Miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir will only be complete if both are together, this is too risky Marinette!”

“I know, but I do not want to see that look from Adrien anymore… I do not want Adrien to be hurt anymore, and I don’t want to force him to fight his own father.” Marinette shook her head. “That expression of him when he found out that his own father is Hawkmoth… It’s just… Why does this have to happen…? It’s… so sad… this situation… It is just… so sad… And it’s really… absurd. I hope I can talk it over with Monsieur Agreste… I’m sorry Tikki, for my selfishness. I’m sorry to Adrien, to Chat Noir too…”

“Marinette…” Tikki looked at Marinette. “I need you to promise me one thing, Marinette.”

“A… Promise…?” Marinette finally changed her view from the Agreste Manor that she was staring at for the whole time to Tikki who is now nodding in her sling bag. “What do I need to promise, Tikki?”

“Please, don’t do reckless things. Even though what you are doing now is already reckless, please don’t do anything more reckless than this.” Tikki said in concern. “Retreat whenever you are in danger, and find Chat Noir when you need him. Don’t try to do something you know that it will be impossible to do alone, don’t fall into Hawkmoth’s hands. I don’t want you to regret your decision, Marinette.”

“Tikki…” Marinette looks at her Kwami. “I promise, Tikki. I will make it out in one piece.”

“Fine… May luck be on your side, Marinette… you will need it.” Tikki sighed.

“Thank you, Tikki.” Marinette smiled. “I really need the ladybug luck right now.”

Marinette and Tikki nodded at each other before Tikki hid in her sling bag. Marinette took a few more deep breaths, and looked back at the Agreste Manor, ready for anything. She took a few heavy steps across the road and stopped right in front of the Agreste Manor. Marinette remembers the one time she stood there, it was on Adrien’s birthday and she was delivering the scarf she made for Adrien as a birthday gift accompanied by Alya, though she was not sure why does her birthday gift became something that was claimed to be from his father. She never thought her second time ringing the bell at the gate of the Agreste Manor would be in a state when she has to face Hawkmoth. Marinette then finally rang the doorbell and waits for someone to answer, standing straight and hands clutched together in front of her modestly and looking confidently with a smile at the compartment that she knew there will be a camera inside from her last visit as if she is going for an interview for her dream job.

The camera came out from the compartment as expected, looking at Marinette while there is a sound of a woman that she recognized as Gabriel Agreste’s assistant, Nathalie coming out from it. “Yes?”

“Bonjour,” Marinette greeted. “I am Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien’s classmate.”

“Ah, I remember you. You are the girl who made the feathered bowler hat recognized by Master Agreste during the design contest last time.” Nathalie said. “Unfortunately, Adrien is not at home right now.”

“Yes, that would be me. I am more than grateful that my creation, the feathered bowler hat to be recognized by the world famous designer Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette said. “Though, I am well aware that Adrien is not at home right now. And I would like to meet Monsieur Agreste instead this time.”

There was a silence for a few seconds as if her words are being processed, Marinette couldn’t help but thought she might have used the wrong choice of word by stating that she is aware of Adrien’s absence.

“You may come in, Mademoiselle Marinette.” Just as Nathalie spoke, the brown-bronze gate of the Agreste Manor then opened automatically with a loud creak, allowing Marinette to walk into the house.

Marinette took the first step into the Agreste Manor. This would be her second time walking into the Agreste Manor by the front door with Monsieur Agreste’s knowledge. She had been here before, as Ladybug when Jackady strikes. Now that she has thought about it, Monsieur Agreste did show interest in her earrings and tried to touch them at that point of time. Marinette shudders as she thought he might have gotten hold of her Miraculous if Chat Noir did not call her. And that when Chat Noir shakes hand with Monsieur Agreste after Jackady is defeated, Monsieur Agreste looked at Chat Noir’s Miraculous with as much interest as hers. It would be the first time she walks in as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette reaches the huge, brown front door and saw Nathalie opening the door for her, Nathalie then leads her to walk towards the bottom of the stairs to wait for Gabriel Agreste and stood beside her. Gabriel Agreste had just came out and walked towards the top of the stairs, then looked at Marinette.

“Why, isn’t this Mademoiselle Marinette? I still remember your refined creation for the feathered bowler hat. However, if you are finding Adrien, he is not at home now.” Gabriel said, he then took a good glance at Marinette. “I assume the clothes you are wearing now are of your design too, perhaps?”

“Thank you very much Monsieur Agreste, it is my greatest pleasure as someone who look forward to be a fashion designer for a famous fashion designer such as you to remember me by my designs and notices my creations in one glance.” Marinette said. “Though, I am not here today to find Adrien. I am well aware that he would not be here. I would like to have a chat with you today, Monsieur Agreste. ”

Gabriel Agreste raised an eyebrow at Marinette’s statement. “Very well, you have done a great job if you are trying to impress me with the designs of the clothes you are wearing. You had also impressed me on the bowler hat from last time. Your fingers certainly carry the label of a great fashion designer.” He said with a grin. “You are very lucky, Mademoiselle Marinette. You came on a perfect time when I am free despite my schedules. Let’s not have you standing there now that we will be having a chat.” He then turned towards his assistant. “Nathalie, you may excuse yourself now.” Gabriel walks down from the stairs and sat on one of the couch by the stairs, then gestured Marinette to sit in the opposite couch.

Marinette nodded and looked at Nathalie as she nodded and went back to her position. She then walked towards Gabriel and sat on the only empty couch by the stairs opposite of Gabriel Agreste. Marinette then looked at Gabriel and remembered how Chat Noir was worried about Gabriel when Jackady sent Gabriel to the roof after making Gabriel act like a plane. Of course Chat Noir was worried about Gabriel Agreste, because Chat Noir was his son Adrien Agreste. A son will be worried about his parent even if…

“So, what do you think about him?” Gabriel started talking, snapping off Marinette’s thought. Marinette just looked at Gabriel, who is looking somewhere else with a controller in his hand. She then followed his gaze towards a TV mounted on the wall, only to see Gabriel showing some professionally taken pictures of Adrien modeling. “I mean my son, Adrien. He is the epitome of perfection, don’t you think?”

“Yes, he is perfect! Uh, I mean, yes he does look perfect, but no one in this world is perfect.” Marinette said, gaining a look from Gabriel. Marinette remembers that Gabriel asked the same question when she came as Ladybug. “Everyone have their own flaws, there is nothing such as a perfect person in this world. That applies to everyone, even to Adrien and me, even Paris’s superheroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug. But people still see them as perfection. Sometimes it is also a matter of perspective, there are some people even see flaws as part of perfection.” Marinette said, looking at the TV screen with a smile and sad eyes.

“Hmm, that is some interesting way of thinking. I do agree that it is just the matter of perspective.” Gabriel then started to show pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. “Though I must ask, if no one in this world is perfect, then what are the flaws of Paris’s superheroes duo in your perspective, Marinette?”

Here it comes. This is going to go in the direction where everything will unfold. Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth is asking a civilian’s opinions on the superheroes duo flaws. Marinette looked at Gabriel. “Ladybug and Chat Noir, they are human. They have their own identities to hide, they have feelings, they have friends and families, they have people they care and want to protect. They are only human, and they bleed when they fall down, they crash and they break down. They are only human, just like us.”

“You have a point, and a nice observation. Even Paris’s superheroes duo are only humans.” Gabriel said.

Marinette is still looking at Gabriel, with a determined expression. “I am sure you are aware of this, Monsieur Agreste. I look up to you as a great fashion designer, as someone who aims to be a fashion designer, you are my role model. I try my hardest in my designs and I am fortunate that my designs are recognized by you, and I am lucky to be able to impress you. I respect you, Monsieur Agreste. Though it only applies when you present yourself as Gabriel Agreste the world famous fashion designer.” Gabriel looked at Marinette, frowning and raising an eyebrow. “I am sure you are aware of what happened in school today, Monsieur Agreste, during the Akuma attack. I am aware of that too, as I was in the class.”

“Oh? So you are well aware of my other identity, yet you have come to face me, alone?” Gabriel said.

“Yes, I am well aware of your other identity. From my perspective, what you did today is something I will not agree on. I respect the Gabriel Agreste that is the fashion designer, but not the Gabriel Agreste who did the things he has done to his son Adrien Agreste. Not what Hawkmoth did to Chat Noir today and to the whole of Paris! I am sure there is the reason for what you have done to Paris, but this is not the right way. What is your goal for doing all these, Hawkmoth?” Marinette glared into Gabriel’s eyes.

Gabriel Agreste looked into Marinette’s eyes, he then notices her earrings, and looked into her eyes again. He started to grin, his grin turned into a smirk, his smirk then turned into a laugh. He then finally stopped laughing after a few seconds. “Well, well, well. It seems that I am the lucky one. Luck is on my side today. It is really nice of you to visit me personally, as your civilian self, to chat with me, Ladybug!”

 

* * *

 

The door to the Dupain-Cheng bakery is opened. “Welcome!” Tom greeted thinking it was a customer.

“Oh Alya, did you come to fetch Marinette? You must have just missed her by luck. She went to your house around ten minutes ago.” Sabine said. “She is staying over your house for a group project right?”

Alya looked at Sabine and Tom, eyes widened. “Y-yeah, uh, right! I-I should go meet her then, b-bye!” She ran out the door as her face turned pale, she took out her phone in hurry and dialed Nino’s number.

 

* * *

 

“I wonder… does Marinette only love the Adrien side of me?” Adrien said, sighing. “She kept pushing me away as Ladybug when I am Chat Noir, but when it was revealed that I am Adrien… It’s just… different…”

“Here it comes again, the lovesick kid and his worries.” Plagg said. “I thought everything is fine already!”

“Ugh, you don’t understand Plagg.” Adrien said. “Chat Noir is the side of me when I am not… not fake…”

“I bet she likes both sides of you, bud.” Nino said. “Didn’t she say she is glad that you are Chat Noir?”

“I guess so, I am lucky that such an amazing girl like her loves me.” Adrien said, smiling. “Marinette…”

Nino’s phone rang, snapping Adrien out from his thought and stopping whatever Nino wanted to say as he opened his mouth. He then took a glance at his phone and answered the call. “Hey Alya, do you need anything?” Nino’s face then turned pale when he heard what Alya said on the line, he slowly turned to look at Adrien who is looking at him with a questioning expression. “Bud… Luck has just left our side…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me quite awhile to think what would Marinette wear and do when she met Gabriel, and now that Gabriel learn the truth... Please do wait for the next chapter! Also, did you guys notice i included some lyrics of two different songs in chapter? Thank you for support!


	8. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Moth now knows Ladybug's real identity! What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I'm really sorry for disappearing a year like that, life is though! I had a writer's block and was not sure what to write next, since I think of the scenes at the same time I write the chapters since Hawk Moth's declarations... I didn't plan to add Hawk Moth's declaration and only planned to write how Marinette's and Adrien's superhero identity revealed at first when I start this fanfic, but then I went and added that scene and made you guys wait... So sorry about that! And I might be a bit addicted to playing games and got distracted... *cough cough* Please do enjoy the new chapter! ^.^

“Alya said she is on the way to your house now, Adrien.” Nino said. “Adrien, you okay, bud?”

“Adrien, snap out of it already!” Plagg shouted at Adrien who is shocked by the news from Alya.

“W-we need to go to my home, fast! Plagg, transfor-” A smack is heard before Adrien could finish his transformation words. Plagg had just smacked Adrien on his head. “Ouch, Plagg what was that for?”

“Calm down kid, don’t you go making any reckless decision now. I don’t sense Tikki in any danger.” Plagg said. “They are safe right now, and if something happens to Ladybug, Tikki will contact me. This means they are not in any danger, at least not for now. So don’t try to do stupid decisions!”

“Bud, we should go to your home and confirm if Marinette is there before you transform into Chat Noir and rush to meet your dad.” Nino said. “Let’s go Adrien, Alya said she will be meeting us there.”

“She must be there! It’s my fault, I was so caught up in my emotions that I did not realize that she will face my father, alone!” Adrien said. “If the same thing happened to Marinette, I would’ve done the same thing. She went to my father alone, so that I don’t have to face this mess, so that I won’t get hurt…”

“Adrien, there is no time to be blaming yourself. Get yourself together already!” Plagg said. “Let’s go kid.”

Nino puts his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Bud, we all know it is not your fault, so don’t blame yourself for this. Right now let us go and get things right, so that there will be no regrets later.” He smiled.

“You’re right, thank you Nino. And thanks, Plagg. Let’s go!” Adrien nodded as Plagg hid inside his pocket, Adrien and Nino then rushed towards the Agreste Mansion. It is a beautiful evening with the sky painted in purple and orange but all three people running does not have the time to enjoy this beautiful scenery.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette, please be fine…” Alya mumbled as she ran towards the Agreste Manor. “Girl, I knew you would do stupid decisions like this… That is why I went to your house! Please don’t let it be too late… Why does it have to turn out like that? It must be today when I needed to babysit my younger siblings, I shouldn’t have forced the mask on her just now… This is so messed up, please stay strong Marinette…”

 

* * *

 

Marinette took a deep breath, as Gabriel Agreste walked around her and inspecting the superheroine before he takes his seat again. “Who would have thought, that Ladybug is a girl who is in Adrien’s class?”

“Please answer my question, Monsieur Agreste. Why are you doing this, what is it that you want? What is it that you don’t have, that you have to rely to the power of the Miraculous?” Marinette asked, sternly.

“Hmph, I see you did not waver even when your identity as Ladybug had been revealed. What is it that I want, is my family to be back again! I want my family to be together, I want my wife to come back to me! I want Adrien to have his mother by his side, I want a complete family!” Gabriel said, frowning and gesturing to himself. “Someone like you who have a happy family, does not know the pain of losing your loved ones! I had made a decision to bring her back, and only the miraculous can grant my wish on that!”

“I’ve… seen the picture of your wife, she is beautiful indeed and I can feel the kindness in her smile. I might not know the pain of losing a family member and loved ones, but it doesn’t change the fact that you had been ignoring Adrien’s feelings for all these while after he had lost his mother!” Marinette looked at Gabriel, with eyes as desperate as him. She is desperate to save Adrien from all of these, to end Adrien’s pain. “Is it worth it, to bring your wife back despite you are hurting your son? Even if you want her back this is not the way to do it, you are not bringing your family together with this. What you had done for all these years is that you had made Adrien lose the father he loved after he lost his mother, you are just creating a crack in within your family instead of bringing your family together! ”

“Nonsense, what I am doing is for Adrien’s sake! Everything I’ve been doing is this for him, for my family! I had been protecting him all these years, he wouldn’t become Chat Noir and things wouldn’t turn out the way it is now if he listened to me and not go to public school!” Gabriel slammed the table, in rage.

“Why do you think that he does not want to listen to you, and insisted he wants to go to public school then?” Marinette stood glaring at Gabriel, she does not care if her identity is known or who is she facing anymore. She had made a decision that she wants to end all these right here right now, and to live her peaceful life again with Adrien and everyone. No more akuma attacks, no more fears, no more Hawkmoth. “Because he is lonely, Adrien is lonely and he doesn’t want to stay in this huge mansion alone! Because his father wouldn’t talk to him, wouldn’t listen to any of his request and he doesn’t feel any love! Do you know how he actually had been hoping for your attention, and how he told me that he’d rather be Chat Noir? Did you see how happy his expression is on his birthday, when the scarf that I had made for him that day as his birthday gift was somehow being misunderstood as a gift from you?”

As Marinette finished her sentence, a creak can be heard from the main door. Gabriel and Marinette had snapped out from the glare on each other from the creak, and turned to the opening door. There stood Adrien, his eyes widened and his expression looks like his heart had been shattered. He only knew he need to be here, to make sure Marinette is safe. He needs to be here, to make sure his Lady doesn't do anything reckless. He needs to be here, to stop his father hurting the girl he loved the most. He never knew he would learn that the only thing he thought his father had did for him, was also a fraud and was actually from Marinette. He doesn't know whether to be disappointed or guilty, disappointed that the scarf was not from his father and guilty for not giving credit and realizing what Marinette had done for him. Alya and Nino stood behind Adrien, both looking in between the three Miraculous holders feeling guilty as they knew the truth about the scarf.

"Marinette, is it true...?" Adrien started, looking at the both sadly. "Is it true that the scarf I received on my birthday was from you, and not my father...?" He know he shouldn't be disappointed that his Lady had given him a gift, but he couldn't help the feeling he had in his guts.

The expression on Adrien's face when he learned that the scarf was not from his father, hit right through her heart. She knew he would be disappointed if he learned the truth, that was why she made a decision to keep it a secret in the first place. She didn't think she would be so hurt from Adrien's expression, she blamed herself that she was the one who caused this. To get his hope up, and to pull him down with disappointment again.

Gabriel looked in between Adrien and Marinette, raising his eyebrows. "What do you mean, the scarf on Adrien's birthday? I don't remember seeing any scarf, on that day itself." It is now confirmed that Gabriel has nothing to do with the scarf Adrien received on his birthday, which adds another wound on Adrien's and Marinette's heart. "But whatever it is, it doesn't matter now. Adrien, come join me in uniting our family together." He said, raising his hands up as if telling Adrien to take his hands.

Marinette looked at Gabriel, how could he just brush off about the scarf like that? Even if it doesn't matter to him, it matters to Adrien. He is clearly ignoring his son's feelings, yet he claim to be uniting his family. Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but she heard footsteps and turned to look at the source of the footsteps.

Adrien, saying nothing, started to walk toward Marinette and Gabriel. He had his head held low, finally making a decision from Gabriel's invitation. All four people present turned their attention to Adrien, wondering about his sudden action.

"Adrien...? Hey, bud... What are you planning? Don't tell me..." Nino reached his hand to Adrien, trying to stop his best friend from whatever he is planning to do only to be stopped by Alya's hand on his shoulder.

Alya shook her head at Nino sternly, it is Adrien's decision and they cannot interfere. This is something must be solved by father and son, super-villain and super-hero.  

Marinette can hear her heart pounding, every step Adrien take is like a heavy thump on her heart. No, he couldn't possibly join forces with his father does he? No, she needs him. She needs Adrien, she needs Chat Noir. Maybe she wouldn't admit that she needs Chat Noir more than she thought before all these happen, but he is the one... he is the only one... No, Marinette. What are you thinking? Stop this negativity! That's right, Adrien, Chat Noir is the person he trusted the most. She trusted him since their first day working together as superheroes, she trusted him when he explained everything on that rainy day when he gave her the umbrella... She knows, that they trusted each other. So there is no reason whatsoever to think that he might betray her, right? Who else is there to trust him if she wouldn't? Who else is there to trust her if he didn't? The moment she decided to trust Adrien, her expression changed from worried to determined. In the first place, they had made an unspoken vow to trust each other since the first time they met as superhero partners through their actions after all.

A smug on Gabriel's face as if he had won everything gets bigger, as Adrien stepped closer to the other two Miraculous holder. Where did he get the confidence? Nino and Alya wondered. They knew that Adrien had been following Gabriel's instruction all these while, modelling, fencing, piano, Chinese class... But in this kind of situation, they are not so sure if Adrien will choose to comply with Gabriel. Heck, he might had not made a decision yet and couldn't decide between two most important people in his life. All Nino and Alya know, is that they are getting cold sweats from this serious life changing moment.

With the last footstep is heard, Adrien stopped right in front of Marinette and Gabriel. One is the girl he swore to love, and one is his father and family member. One is his trusted superhero partner, one is the super-villain that had caused so much pain to everyone. "Father," He started, "No, Hawk Moth." There is a pause, as if the world had stopped for a moment. "I had sworn, to stay by My Lady's side no matter what..." Adrien looked right into Gabriel's eyes, not wavering.

To Gabriel, Adrien's gaze is as if he is jeering him, his own father. Gabriel frowned, so Adrien meant to defy him? If that is the only thing Adrien is gonna say, then... 

"But tell me, what do you mean by what you said about mother?" Adrien's gaze turned into one that is desperate, desperate for answers. "What was the reason she disappeared, just like that? And why... why do you need the power of Miraculous to bring her back...?"

Marinette just looked sadly at Adrien's desperate attempt to learn the truth, hoping she could just hug him right this moment and tell him that everything is okay. But she couldn't, he needs to know the truth, they need to know the truth. She'd hope that they can stop Gabriel with only words, and that is what only Adrien is capable of right now. 

"The reason your mother disappeared, has something to do with the Miraculous." Gabriel started explaining, crossing his hands. "I don't know where she went, I don't know what happened. But I am sure, her disappearance had something to do with the Miraculous."

Adrien just looked at Gabriel blankly, as if his soul not with him. He doesn't know where she went, and he doesn't know what happened? Yet he claimed to know the way to bring his mother back, despite knowing nothing...? "How are you so sure then, her disappearance had something to do with the Miraculous...?" 

"She told me so." Gabriel paused, looking at Adrien. "She told me, about the Miraculous... Before she'd disappear..."

That one sentence gained a startled look from all the teens, Adrien's mother had told Gabriel about the Miraculous...? They began wondering, was Adrien's mother a Miraculous holder too...? 

"So you don't have a proof, then...?" Thinking of all the akuma attacks, all those times his own father put himself and his Lady in danger, even if it meant to bring his mother back... Adrien couldn't accept it, that his father would do all these without a definite proof. "Even if mother knows about the Miraculous, even if you brought her back... Will she be happy if she knew what you had done to Paris...? For something you are not even sure of, you had caused such disaster to everyone..." He glared at his own father, making a decision. "I will not join you, father. My answer will not change, I want you to stop all these chaos you've had done to Paris! I hope you understand, father. I will stop you, no matter what, even if it meant losing my life!" He yelled, and walked towards where Nino and Alya is grabbing Marinette's arm. He needs to bring Marinette away from his father, away from danger.

"Adrien..." Marinette muttered as she walked beside Adrien, looking in between Adrien who is pulling her away from his house and Gabriel who just sat there and doing nothing to Adrien's actions. She sure hope what Adrien had just said, will stop Gabriel from causing Akumas once and for all.

 All four teens glanced at Gabriel, as the door of Agreste Manor closed in front of them. Gabriel stood up, and walked up the stairs to his office only to see Natalie doing her work.

"Tell me, Natalie... Did I do wrong...?" Gabriel asked, looking at the window. "All I want was only the best for Adrien, yet I did not consider his feelings at all..." 

Thinking that Gabriel is talking about how he spent his time in fashion and not in family, Natalie gave a suggestion. "Maybe it is best to spend more time with him, and try to understand him more..." 

 

* * *

 

"Gabriel, do you know?" A lady with curly blonde hair and green eyes stood by a younger Gabriel, picking up one of the jewelries on the table with a fond smile. "There are little fairies, living inside of the most precious jewels on earth. They are the guardians protecting the jewels, so the jewels will keep it's radiance and shine immensely forever." She said, matching the jewel to the dress Gabriel designed on a mannequin before turning to Gabriel with the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. "I decided, I will protect these little fairies. They shouldn't only be the ones to do the protecting, they deserves to be protected too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm planning to make this not more than 10 chapters, it's soon nearing the end of this series!


	9. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of meeting Hawkmoth. What will change? Will there still be hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally working to finish this, so I can continue my other fic!

As soon as the main door of the Agreste Manor closes, the other three looked at Marinette with a serious expression. Guilty for making them worried, Marinette avoided eye contact awkwardly. Still not loosening the grip on Marinette's arm, Adrien suddenly pulled Marinette in to a tight hug.

Marinette's eyes widened, startled from the sudden pull. She blinked for a moment, before realizing that Adrien had pulled her into a tight hug. "A-Adrien...?"

"Marinette, I'm so glad... You are safe, you are safe now..." Adrien said, not letting go. "I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost you, Marinette."

A few seconds had passed, and Marinette put her hands on Adrien's back returning the hug. "I'm sorry to make you worry like that, Adrien." She let go of the hug, and looked at Adrien taking his hands. "I'm fine, I won't lose so easily."

"Girl, you are too reckless, you know that?" Alya said sternly, crossing her arms.

Nino nodded, agreeing with Alya. "Yeah, you got us worried there. The moment we knew that you might be meeting Hawk Moth, Adrien was so ready to transform and rush out."

Marinette looked at the others, guilt on her face for worrying them. "I'm so sorry, guys. I just... I just doesn't want anyone to get hurt, I can't have anyone innocent to be in danger."

Alya huffed, still glaring daggers at Marinette. "And you thought we wouldn't think the same, that we doesn't want anyone to get hurt?"

"That's exactly it, Alya. If I don't do something... I just doesn't want Adrien to face him alone. To face the fact that his only family member, is the villain that we had been fighting all these while. I came with the hope of talking Monsieur Agreste out of all these chaos, peacefully."

Grabbing both sides of Marinette's shoulder, Adrien looked into her eyes with a serious expression. "Marinette, M'lady. I want you to promise me, that you will never ever attempt something like that alone again. Never, ever! You need to consult me and include me in no matter what happens, you got me?"

Blinking, Marinette nodded. She would be as worried as Adrien is right now, maybe even more if Adrien does what she did too. "I got you, Mon Chaton." She smiled, her heart felt warm. She knows that she can trust Adrien, that she can trust Chat Noir. Her Chat Noir.

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since the confrontation with Gabriel Agreste. It was a peaceful month without any akumatization, the news are reporting speculations of Hawk Moth's sudden disappearance. Alya, as the Ladyblogger too started reporting speculations on Hawk Moth so that no one would be suspicious that she had known the truth. Even Marinette and Adrien had let Alya interview them as Ladybug and Chat Noir for the Ladyblog on the speculations and of the sudden peace. Ladybug and Chat Noir had said something along the line of hoping that Hawk Moth had realized his wrongdoings and stopped using it for evil. Ladybug had made a proposition for Hawk Moth to pass her the butterfly Miraculous so she could purify the jewel if he decided to stop being a villain. Although Alya and the Superheroes Duo did try their best to put things in the positive side in the Ladyblog, there are people who doesn't see this sudden peace as a good thing. A lot fear that the peace is just a sign of greater danger, and to them the peace was unsettling.

Marinette and the class had decided to keep Hawk Moth's identity a secret, part of it because they doesn't want Adrien to lose his only family. Part of it because Gabriel had stopped making akumas since the confrontation, which is most likely a good thing since it meant Gabriel did listen and is reconsidering his choices. At least, they hoped so. For now, they focused on completing their class play and planned to confront Gabriel Agreste again after the play.

Following the revelation incident, they thought that it is best for the real superheroes to not be in the cast and only work in the background. Alix and Kim was selected to be the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, they had their own dynamic, and they now are focused more on teamwork action and character development of becoming a superhero instead of a love story. Marinette and Adrien helped in the script and directing while focusing on their own roles on the costumes and props as well, the planning for the play went smoothly with the real superheroes sharing their experience for the play. It is now the last day before the school opens up for the festival, and the last rehearsal for them. They are pleased that the play went out well in the rehearsal, that even the other students lining up for rehearsal are engrossed in their performance.

"I'm glad it all turned out well." Marinette said as she settled down on her seat after they had went back to class for a rest following the rehearsal.

Alya brought her arm over Marinette's shoulder, grinning knowingly. "Of course it turned out well! We have the real superheroes duo, in person, helping out with the play about themselves! It would be impossible for it to not turn out well, when we are kind of cheating right here."

"I guess it's only us the superheroes, in the flesh, would know how to portray how we felt when we got our powers. Though, since the kwamis are supposed to be a secret, we kinda did alter the reality for a little." Adrien said, remembering the day he got his powers.

Nino nodded in agreement, proud of their work. "It's still pretty much realistic, dude! I can feel the raw emotions embed in the script, like, I'm able to feel what the characters felt when I'm watching the play!"

"Of course that's thanks to me and my acting skills, there is no better Chat Noir substitute than me!" Kim said, out of costume now but still wearing the mask and cat ears while flexing his muscles.

Alix rolled her eyes beside him, spinning the yo-yo prop in her hand. "Oh please, all you do is show off. Which, both you and Chat Noir happened to like doing. There is no depth in your acting, good thing that Chat Noir's thought was quite simple minded like you when he got his powers."

The class chattered about the play like everything is normal, like all those that happened one month ago were non-existence, it is all peaceful, even Chloe held herself back from complaining too much. Soon, it was time to go home and everyone left, leaving only four people and two Kwamis in the class. They stayed, and the cheerful atmosphere just now replaced by silence, which, was broken after a few long minutes.

"It's been nearly a month since..." Adrien started, keeping his gaze down on the table. "...that."

Nino's patted Adrien's shoulder with one hand, smiling. "I'm sure it'll be fine, dude! If anything's happening, it would've happened by now. Your father isn't one with so much patience as to wait for a whole month, last I recalled." Hawk Moth isn't someone with much of patience, from how he'd seen some attacks from the Ladyblog.

"I sure hope so, the people are getting restless from the sudden peace. I'm tired of reporting the same thing over and over again in the Ladyblog." Alya said, looking through the comments in the Ladyblog on her phone.

Tikki blinked, sitting on the table beside Plagg. "Like they said, patience is key." She said, looking at Alya and Nino.

"Maybe he just have a lot to talk with Nooroo, the kwami to his butterfly Miraculous." Plagg commented with a yawn, earning blinks and a nod from the Ladybug kwami.

Marinette looked at all of them, and landed her gaze at Adrien. She held his hands with hers on top of his on the table, giving him the comfort he needed. "There had been zero akuma attack since then, which means our approach had succeeded. There is hope, your father... I think he just needs some time to reconsider everything."

Adrien flashed a small smile at all of them, nodding. If there is something they need to do right now, it is to give their full focus on the play tomorrow. After that, they will approach Gabriel, in hope that there will be a positive reaction from his father. And, maybe... just maybe, they can be a better family again...

* * *

"Five minutes before curtain up! Get in position everyone!" Alya shouted in the back stage, she had taken the role of the director since Nino needs to be focused on being the Sound Operator. While Adrien adjusted the light for the starting scene from the control booth beside Nino.

Mylene, Ivan, Chloe, Sabrina, Max, Alix and Kim are being surrounded by Nathaneal, Juleka, Rose and Marinette. Getting ready for the first scene.

While Juleka makes finishing touches on the make-ups, Rose and Nathaneal is in the middle of equipping the actors with mics while Marinette made final adjustments on the outfits.

All of them are hyper aware, they can hear the crowd chattering while waiting for the show to start on the other side of the curtain. They had took a peek at the audience seat before their turn, the place is not big and the crowd is not much, but a certain someone came.

Hawk Moth.

He is there.

In the audience.

As Gabriel Agreste.

All of them are determined, to make this play a success. They are all focused on their tasks, on their role.

They heard the emcee announcing their play, their cue for the play to start. "...Introducing, The Birth of Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Ten seconds before curtain up! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" Alya shouted, and stopped when her hand showed 5 fingers and started mouthing the countdown without a sound until zero before she slam her hand down. The curtain rolling up right as the countdown finishes, with Adrien and Nino starting working on lights and sound.

The play had finally started, the class proceeded to get into their roles just as they had practiced for the whole month. Each and every one of them focused on their tasks, hoping to make the play a big success. They wanted the message of their play to be delivered, the story to be told, and touch the audience with feelings.

The play mostly focused on the comedy action between Alix dressed as Ladybug and Kim dressed as Chat Noir, how they both met, each and every small interaction coming up with a plan working for the first time. Showing the feelings in the superheroes' point of view, and their inner thoughts of each other. The contrast between tension and comedy is right on point, adding Alix's and Kim's own flair of competitiveness and cheekiness into the role. The banters they are doing are natural like they normally do, but not out of Ladybug's and Chat Noir's character. The team dynamic between them doesn't look like practiced, but as real as they can be.

Marinette peeked through the curtains again, a smile on her face as the audience reacted positively to their play, entranced by the actors on stage. This had been a success so far and she hoped that her feelings as Ladybug, as a superhero can go through. She hoped that the citizen of Paris understands that the one behind the mask is also a normal human with feelings, and not a superhero put up on a pedestal on what she doesn't have a choice for, that she had become a superhero because she was chosen, and it is not a fate she can escape with the burdens put on them. She too, felt fear and anxious, and had to be careful not to endanger her family and friends. The million thoughts of her being a superhero, now finally had a chance to be shown to others through this play.

Marinette's eyes stopped at Gabriel Agreste on his seat, focused on the play as he rubs his thumb on a brooch in his hand, no kwami on sight. He seemed to be deep in thought, like he is going to make a decision on something. Marinette hoped for the best, that this is not the indication of some big plans like how the news reported, that the whole of Paris feared. She took a step back from the curtains as the scene is changing soon, shook her head and tried not to think too much, she needs to be focused on the stage now.

As she turned, she caught Adrien looking at her with concern, his eyebrows quirked. She sent a small smile his way, shaking her head lightly to reassure him that nothing is wrong. They then went on focusing on their tasks after Adrien nodded in understanding.

The play continued with the failure of capturing the first akuma causing the akuma to multiply, and focused on Alix as Ladybug felt the burden on her shoulders, that she had messed up when she is supposed to be perfect if she wants to save Paris. The guilt was relayed strongly, accompanied by dramatic music of Nino's choice. It also focused on Kim as Chat Noir feeling hopeless to the situation in hand, the helplessness even if he had powers in his hands, that power is not everything. The need to lie to friends and family about the Miraculous for the greater good and leading a double life is also portrayed, letting people know about the importance of secret identity.

The next focus is on the reappearance of Stoneheart, and how Alix as Ladybug had realized that she is the only one who could save Paris, that she was chosen and have the power to do so, that she is unable to escape this fate thrown on her and had no other choice even if she doesn't want to be a superhero, she have to step up, and gain the trust of the city with her declaration for Paris's safety. It focused on how Kim as Chat Noir had encouraged Ladybug, and put her in the right path, showing that Chat Noir is also needed in the team and that he is also important, that it is not only Ladybug doing all the work, that Chat Noir would need to throw his life for Ladybug to save the city, that he is important to Ladybug no matter how unimportant he seemed to the citizens, as long as Ladybug and Paris is safe.

With another wave of dramatic music, it is shown that Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved the day, giving hope to Paris with the magic of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their play for The Birth of Ladybug and Chat Noir is completed, all of the class stepped on the stage, waving their hands and giving a bow to thank the audience for the thunderous applause they had received. A smile on the face of every member on the stage for success, some with confident grins. The play was a big success, it has struck the audience in the heart, giving a deep impression, and their message in the play had been relayed perfectly.

All of them returned to the back stage with a big, bright smile. With Alya leading the class, they formed a big group hug, even squeezing Chloe in it. Even when Chloe had complained, she couldn't hide the grin on her face. They started discussing about the reaction of the audience, about their play and complimented each other on making the play a big success. They joked with each other, fooled around, relieved that their mission for the play had been completed after one month of preparation. It was worth it, one month of hard work for this moment.

The celebration at the back stage for their success had started to die down, with Alix and Kim still surrounded by the class as the two main characters. Marinette and Adrien eyed each other, and nodded in silent agreement to work on their final mission as the real Ladybug and Chat Noir. They slipped through the others, walking towards the audience, though not went unnoticed by a few of their classmates. Their expression determined, it is time for the final showdown with Hawk Moth.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste had stood up from his seat after the play from his son's class, and walked towards a dark corner hidden from sight near the back stage. He looked at the Butterfly Miraculous, a brooch in his hand. Running over the smooth surface of the jewel with his thumb finger, deep in thoughts about her wife.

He noticed movements with the corner of his eyes, glancing up with neutral expression to see Adrien and Marinette, Chat Noir and Ladybug in their civilian identity, standing a few steps in front of him. The two teenagers stood there, looking up to the super-villain, as if expecting him to make the first move. With a click of the Butterfly Miraculous, Gabriel, Hawk Moth, had ended the silence. All attention now on the brooch in his hand, a brooch opened to reveal the picture of a beautiful woman, gorgeous as a goddess, with hair shining golden with a low ponytail swept to one side of her shoulder, and eyes so green like the summer. The woman who is the cause of all this chaos, the reason behind Hawk Moth, all for this one woman.

"I have come to a decision." Gabriel started, forcing the attention of the teenage superheroes from the picture in the Butterfly Miraculous. His gaze stayed on the brooch at the pause, before ripping off it to look at the two standing in front of him, really looking at them. "This is not worth it."

Two pair of eyes on Gabriel blinked, not understanding the meaning behind the words the adult had just uttered, the super-villain had perfectly confused them. They waited and realized there will be no more explanation on the meaning of the words, before one of them cut off the silence. "Father...?" Adrien questioned.

"Do you mind elaborate what was not worth, Monsieur Agreste?" Marinette requested politely, standing firm beside her partner, hands connected.

A breath sounded like sigh escaped Gabriel Agreste, as he looked back down on the jewel in his hand. "Being Hawk Moth, it's not worth it when it is doing the opposite of what I want to achieve." He took the picture of his wife from the brooch, leaving it empty as he continued. "I want my family to be one again, and I had realized that my goal of doing so would only mean one thing." He glanced up as he clicked the Butterfly Miraculous shut, peering his eyes right into Adrien's. "I need to be a family, to have a family. That is the role I should take, a role I should have taken long ago." His steely blue eyes had softened for the first time in years, sincerity in showing through it. "Is it too late for me to take this role starting from today, Adrien?"

Adrien looked up to his father with stars in his eyes, tears threatening to spill out at any time. The grip on the connected hand with Marinette had been loosened, a silent indication from the girl letting him go to have his long awaited father-son time since forever. What he had been hoping for from his father was finally given to him, it is not perfect, but it is a change, a change to a better life. "I-it's," Words caught in Adrien's throat as he spoke, tears flowing down from too much emotions. "It's n-not too late, f-father." He managed to sputter out, his father had already started being a family, by attending the play he had planned with his classmates, to watch all their hard work.

Marinette stepped back with a warm smile, letting Adrien indulge in his father-son time. It is not her place to be involved, not right now.

With a nod as a thank to Marinette, Gabriel stepped out, embracing Adrien with a warm hug. A hug lasted until they lost the sense of time, a hug so long as if it lasted an eternity.

"You are really too emotional, Adrien." Gabriel said with a sigh after what it seems like forever, a warm smile still on his face as he shook his head.

Adrien looked up to Gabriel, finding his father's tone as if he is amused. "Can't help it, I pick it up from my mother." He said, father and son looked at each other, before bursting out in snorts and letting go of each other. They turned to Marinette, long forgotten by them from the hug, but still wear a warm smile.

Gabriel stepped up to Marinette, and eyed the Butterfly Miraculous in his hand for one last time. "I believe there is someone this should be given to, Ladybug." He glanced up at Marinette, handing the brooch to her. "I have recorded a video file to announce the end of Hawk Moth to Paris, you know what to do." He said, as he revealed a mini pen-drive hidden under the jewel in his hand.

Marinette accepted the Miraculous and the pen-drive, and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Monsieur Agreste."

"I will have to go now, I hope see you tonight at dinner, Adrien." Gabriel turned to his son, before walking out of the building, and thus ending the final showdown of Ladybug and Chat Noir with Hawk Moth. The teenage superheroes' eyes followed the ex-super-villain before looking at each other, clutching the Butterfly Miraculous with their hands holding tight together. The adult peeked over his shoulder looking at the two superheroes, a small smile in his face before he continued walking out the building. "Stay well, and sorry for everything, Nooroo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go, I know this story is crappy and had a lot of plot holes, I hope my writing skill would improve and not make such a mistake on the plot on the next one.


	10. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final closure

"Why aren't they back yet?!" Alya paced around their spot in the back stage, she had been restless for the past few minutes after Marinette and Adrien went out to meet Gabriel Agreste as known as Hawk Moth, the super-villain who terrorized Paris, as far as she knew. She stopped on her steps, then turned, trying to head where the two superheroes went. "Don't tell me something happened...!"

Nino shook his head, arms crossed as he stood in his girlfriend's way. "Come on, Alya. You know that it is not our place to get into the super-magical business, they can just protect themselves just fine!" His shoulders then slumped, and huffed helplessly. "But I understand, Adrien is my bro and I sure hope they talk in peace..."

The rest of the class seemed worried as well, the celebration for the play had died down and is replaced by worry for the real Ladybug and Chat Noir. There is no commotion and chaos now, which is good, it's peaceful. But there are no news from them, it's too quiet, and worrisome. Alya opened her mouth, no doubt trying to have her boyfriend out of her way, only to have her mouth hanging open while she looked past Nino with multiple emotions in her eyes. Shocked, anger, then a moment later, confused. Everyone blinked for a second when Alya finally shut her mouth, following her gaze to their two classmates walking towards them, hand in hand. Marinette patting Adrien's hand for comfort with a warm smile, while the corners of the model's eyes are red and puffy, obvious evidence that he had just cried.

Anger took over Nino watching the two walking towards them, thinking that Gabriel had done the unthinkable to Adrien. How could he do that to his best bud, becoming a super-villain and put the city in danger, in the name of Adrien's sake, in the name of his family's sake! Adrien is his bro, man! What did he do that made Adrien have that kind of expression- Wait... wait a moment. Stop, pause, zoom in. Nino blinked his eyes stupidly as his anger subside, the expression on Adrien's face seems... positive? Even with the red and puffy eyes, he was smiling, a real warm smile on his face, not the polite model smile, not a smile that was forced out.

The two teenage superheroes finally looked up from their gaze at each other, facing the group of confused classmates with a sheepish smile when they realized all attention are on them. Marinette let go of Adrien and with a cheerful smile, she held up her hand to her face level showing the Butterfly Miraculous in her raised hand. "We, Ladybug and Chat Noir hereby announce, peace has come to Paris!" A cheer burst out from their classmates while Marinette and Adrien exchanges another look, giggling as their eyes met each other. Now the class has one more thing to cheer on, one more thing to celebrate on, in the same day.

When the cheer had finally died down, Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "So, how do both of you want to announce this peace to the city? I'm sure the citizens of Paris would have a lot of questions."

"Well, of course the Ladyblog had to be the first to get the scoop, Alya. I have a plan." Marinette grinned, mischievousness in her tone.

"You are the best, Marinette!" Alya practically jumped in excitement and squeezed Marinette in a tight hug.

Shaking his head at his girlfriend's antics, Nino walked toward his best friend. "Bro, you okay? Your eyes are all red and puffy you know."

"I'm okay, Nino. I'm just... I'm just too emotional, quoted my father." Adrien choked out a giggle, in the verge of tears again. "It's just- I have a family again."

A smile beamed on Nino's face, happy for his best bud that he finally got what he deserved. He gave a warm hug to Adrien, patting his back as a silent gesture that he is happy for him. Marinette and Alya joined the hug when Adrien started laughing and crying at the same time, and the rest of the class joined, forming the most heartfelt and warmest group hug Adrien had ever been in. Warm smiles on their faces and peace can be felt in their hearts through the hug.

The day ended with the class having big a celebration party at lunch, and a peaceful and definitely one of the most blissful dinner in the Agreste Manor.

* * *

 

 **Live announcement from the Parisian Superheroes!**  

 ~~~~ Posted 9:07 AM, Today

 

Good day to the lovely citizens of Paris! This is Alya, the admin of the one and only Ladyblog!

Today, I have been invited by Ladybug and Chat Noir to livestream an important announcement and they had hoped that there will be as much viewers as possible!

And so, I am here to inform you in ahead of time that the livestream will be starting at exactly **three in the afternoon today** , Parisian time!

So there you have it, get ready for the big news our superheroes will bring us!

And please remember, stay connected!

 

* * *

"Coming to you live, this is Alya, the admin for the one and only Ladyblog! As per promised in the post I had made in the morning, I present the Parisian Superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir live on the Ladyblog!" Alya moved from the middle of the screen, revealing a table with three seats behind her in a small meeting room borrowed from Gabriel Agreste. Ladybug sat on the middle seat with Chat Noir at her left side, with a black screen just above their heads.

Ladybug and Chat Noir waved to the camera with smiles on them, as Alya head to take a seat beside Ladybug. "Good afternoon, Parisian. We are pleased to be able to make an important announcement through livestream in the Ladyblog." Ladybug started, tone polite and all business.

"Now, now. I know all of you have a lot of questions on why we bothered to inform this livestream ahead of time, and are anxious to know why would the announcement be so important." Chat Noir continued, tone more friendly and lax. "But you know what they say, patience is key. Ladybug and I have something we would like to show you guys before making the announcement, right My Lady?" He turned to Ladybug, who nodded in response.

Alya took the chance to talk at the pause, in all reporter mode. "Alright, so we all know that the citizens of Paris are feeling restless about the disappearance of Hawk Moth for one whole month. This lack of activity from the super-villain had been peaceful, but ominous at the same time. And so, before the announcement is made, I have a question. Does this important announcement include news on what Hawk Moth is up to?" She asked, acting oblivious to the situation.

"The announcement certainly did consist of what Hawk Moth had been up to, as Hawk Moth himself had made us aware of the situation on hand." Ladybug said, facing the camera and gesturing to the screen behind them. "As for how he had made us aware of the current situation, there is something we would like to show from Hawk Moth, please do pay your attention to the screen behind us."

As if on cue, Chat Noir took a controller on the table, pressing the play button. In the middle of the screen stood a full body shadow of an adult male figure, with hundreds of white butterflies fluttering around the dark room. The figure walked up nearer to the camera, into the light seemingly from a dome window with a butterfly like pattern, revealing a man in a purple suit and a silver mask that covered the head except the eyes and mouth area, a cane in his hands making clicking sounds as he walked. "Parisian, Parisian. I am Hawk Moth." The man started with a voice that sends chills. "For one whole month, I had refrained from releasing my Akumas, and thus the temporary peace. I am sure that this action had raised questions and speculations on my existence and my future plans among all of you." The super-villain stand tall, as if he is high and mighty. "But rest assured, as this would be the last time you will be hearing from me."

"I... had been thinking a lot for the time I had stopped releasing Akumas, and I had come to a conclusion that... what I have been doing is not worth it, and I sincerely apologize for the fear I had inflicted to Paris." Hawk Moth's shoulders slumped, regret in his eyes. "I had realized that, in all my effort of achieving my goals by wanting the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous, I had done the opposite of the goal myself, and thus hurting the citizens of Paris and myself." His steely blue eyes warmed with sincerity. "I understand that I would not be forgiven for all the damages I had done, that I have reconsidered my ways and mistakes too late, that there is no going back for me. But at least, starting right now I will do the correct thing, I will stop all this madness, this video being broadcast means I had accepted Ladybug and Chat Noir's proposal for peace, that I had handed my Miraculous, and the video file anonymously to Paris's Superheroes duo. Therefore I announce, this is the end for Hawk Moth, may peace continue in Paris." The video ended with Hawk Moth making a ninety degrees bow, and giving all of Paris a final apology.

After the video had ended, all three in the livestream turned to the camera once again, with Ladybug showing the brooch in her hands to the camera. "With this video and the Butterfly Miraculous now in the hands of Ladybug, Hawk Moth had finally ceased to exist. And now, true peace is finally among us." Chat Noir said, being serious for once.

Ladybug nodded in agreement at Chat Noir, and turned back to the camera. "Dear Parisian, for this one year Hawk Moth had terrorized Paris by using the weak state of emotions of people and turned them into his minions. We call theses people akumatized victims, as they do not have any memory of what happened during their time of being controlled by Hawk Moth. These people woke up in confusion after the akuma put onto them had been purified, only to find out that they had been making damages to the city for the time they had no memory of. Hawk Moth had inflicted fear on the citizen of Paris, whether the fear of being akumatized, or the fear of being involved in the damages done by akumatized victims." She then showed the brooch in her hand to the camera again. "But now, we are happy to finally be able to say this. Fear not, as this will not be happening anymore in the future. We had acquired Hawk Moth's Butterfly Miraculous, and it will be sent back to it's original place in safe hands. Hawk Moth is no more."

"And there you have it, the citizens of Paris! The shocking announcement Ladybug and Chat Noir had brought to Paris and the Ladyblog, peace is finally here!" Alya seemed to be on the verge of jumping in joy, with a wide smile on her face. "Of course, with the super-villain now out of the way, there must be questions for our superheroes. There is one thing I am sure that the citizens of Paris would like to know, will Ladybug and Chat Noir disappear from the radar too, now that there is no more Hawk Moth?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, and back to the camera. "As of now, we would like to focus on bringing the Butterfly Miraculous to where it should belong. The reason we did this livestream is only to show that we had the Miraculous in our hands, as a prove that peace is finally in Paris. We will come to a decision if we will be keeping our own Miraculouses and thus continue to be Paris's superheroes when we give Paris a final closure for Hawk Moth, as we know that the city and Mayor Bourgeois would like to have a proper closure on announcing the peace in Paris instead of only an announcement in a livestream." Ladybug said, they had already talked with Chloe on this and Chloe had promised a full support on the final closure for the peace.

"Though with that said, who would want to give up powers when they have it?" Chat Noir said cheekily, showing his ring to the camera. "But we do understand that it would be better that no one have super magical powers when it is not needed anymore, we don't really want the city to fear us after all. Right, My Lady?" He wrapped his arm around Ladybug's shoulder, earning an eye roll from Ladybug, a smile she couldn't hide on her face. A grin appeared on Chat Noir's face looking at Ladybug, and he faced the camera again. "Oh, there is one more thing I would like to announce that I think the citizens of Paris would like to know." He said, his grin turning into a smirk when he see Ladybug raising an eyebrow to him. Without warning, he planted a quick kiss on Ladybug's lips. Gasps escaping from the two girls on the scene at the same time, as Chat Noir faced the camera with a stupid grin. "Ladybug and I, we are official!"

A strong tug can be felt on Chat Noir's bell, as he got pulled down to meet fiery bluebell eyes. "Chaton! I did not say anything about announcing our relationship to the public, you stupid cat!" Ladybug scolded, trying to look angry, her face as red as her costume. "Ugh, wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"And what would you do if I don't wipe the grin on my face, My Lady?" Chat Noir challenged, enjoying the blush on his girlfriend.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes on Chat Noir, and declared in a serious tone. "Then I will wipe that grin off your face myself." Just as Chat Noir opened his mouth again wondering how would Ladybug do what she said, he felt another strong tug on his bell and his lips crashed into Ladybug's lips. A flush rose up his face as he flailed from the sudden boldness of Ladybug.

"Do you see what I see, LadyNoir shippers?! Our superhero duo had upgraded their relationship from partners to be in a relationship, and now they are Paris's superhero couple! Our ship had come true!" Alya squealed loudly from her seat, this is a surprise they never planned in the first place. Bless Agreste, this is way better- no, a hundred times better than her secret plan of asking about their relationship in the interview! Her squeal had seemingly brought the couple back to reality, as they broke the kiss avoided looking at each other with rosy cheeks. The interview then continued with the superheroes couple answering the questions selected by Alya in the comments of the Ladyblog, until the livestream hit thirty minutes on the clock. "With that and these two amazing news brought by Paris's only Ladybug and Chat Noir, this is Alya, live from the Ladyblog. May Paris be always peaceful, and remember, stay connected!"

* * *

After the livestream in Ladyblog, Marinette and Adrien went to meet up with Master Fu as agreed in his hideout, the Chinese style massage parlor he opened to cleanse the Butterfly Miraculous and Nooroo. Master Fu had given the permission for the couple to keep their Miraculous as long as they are in Paris, he also welcomed them to his place any time they would like to check up on the process of healing for Nooroo or just have the kwami meet up with Wayzz, which they are grateful for. The kwamis had agreed for the situation to stay this way too, as the superheroes can help in reducing normal crimes in the city. They had tea and small talks with Wayzz for a moment while Master Fu set up for the healing of Nooroo before they left.

Peace is not only in the city, but in the Agreste Mansion too. Gabriel Agreste had invited the class to the Agreste Mansion for dinner. A party dedicated for their success in their play of The Birth of Ladybug and Chat Noir the day before and an apology to the class. Of course, this is for his son too, as he felt that he owed his son for birthday parties and so on. This is the replacement for the parties he had rejected Adrien to have. The cold and lonely Agreste Mansion is finally warm and cheerful for once, a change that Adrien had always hoped for. The class had teased the superhero couple about the livestream earlier, making Adrien and Marinette flushed in mortification. Marinette blamed Adrien for starting what wasn't supposed to be shown in the livestream, earning some amused hum from Gabriel Agreste as if approving of them which made the class teased them even more that they avoided interacting with each other all the time until Adrien unleashed his Chat Noir personality, which made half of the people rolling their eyes including his father.

The day of the final closure on Hawk Moth and the official announcement of peace had finally come, the city had made a huge celebration that would last for days thanks to Chloe insisting the need of making this huge to the Mayor and the whole city had joined the rally. It is a celebration for peace after all, a huge news the citizens of Paris as they doesn't need to be afraid all the time anymore. Ladybug and Chat Noir had made a speech to the city after the Mayor's long speech, they had talked about their experience receiving the Miraculous, of course missing some details like the kwami and how the magic works, mostly focusing on what they felt and fighting akumatized villain on their perspective. They had talked about how they met each other, how they figured out to work together, how they felt when chosen to be superheroes, their insecurities and ther feeling when they needed to lie to their friends and family living a double life, their dynamic in being superheroes, their support on each other and some things even one of them doesn't know like how Ladybug explained she had to kiss Chat Noir during Dark Cupid, making it comical and people laughing at their antics. They had also reminded the citizens of Paris that they are human too, and get the message through like they had done in the play they did, but they had also added what they felt about Hawk Moth and what they think about how he had changed his path to the right one.

They also fulfilled the promise they made on the livestream in Ladyblog which they give the credit to, it doesn't hurt doing a little advertising for her best friend and her number one fan, Marinette concluded. They had announced that they will continue to be Paris's superheroes and will help to fight normal crimes, as long as they are in Paris. The announcement had earned some thunderous cheers, hundred times louder and a lot longer than when their class had finished the school play about them. People supported that Paris will still have their superheroes, and the supporters had exceeded and drowned the very small amount of people who had worries on the existence of people with magical powers.

Chloe had also secured her appearance on the stage and made sure Paris had seen her interacting with the superheroes by making herself the representative of the city who will give the superheroes the token of appreciation by her own hands with her position as the Mayor's daughter. Of course, there would be photos taken for the moment Chloe hand them the token of appreciation, and the superheroes couple had already guessed that she will hang the up-sized picture of her with the superheroes in the most expensive gold frame money could buy and brag to everyone about it, with their knowledge on Chloe. Well, guess some things doesn't change after all, she is still as attention seeking as always.

* * *

Cool breeze slapping against Ladybug's exposed skin and hair on the Eiffel Tower, as she looked down to where she and Chat Noir stood a moment earlier for the declaration of peace in Paris with a smile on her face. She tilted her head when a soft landing sound can be heard, already knowing who had landed beside her.

"Well, what a lovely sight in such a lovely night, My Lady." Chat Noir said, making a fancy bow with one hand hidden behind him, a grin on his face as his eyes sparkled at the sight of Ladybug.

Ladybug 's eyes sparkled at the sight of Chat Noir as well, turning to face him and offering her right hand. "Compliments wont get you anywhere, Chat Noir."

"If compliments will not get me anywhere," Chat Noir gladly took Ladybug's offered hand, planting a kiss at the back of it. "Then I guess I should be showering you with gifts, My Lady." He gently turned Ladybug's hand he had just kissed, and placed a single red rose on the hand. "A lovely rose for a lovely lady."

Looking at the rose placed on her hand, Ladybug blinked before giggling. "Oh, you are so sweet mon Chaton." She looked up to Chat Noir fondly, bluebell eyes meeting green. "Peace is finally here in Paris, Chaton."

"Yeah, peace is finally here, My Lady." Chat Noir said, wrapping his arms around Ladybug's waist, leaning in and connecting lips with his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is all to Perfect Confusions! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Wow, I found out that my writing style had changed a lot during this whole fic. I guess I'm improving?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading,Thank you for the Kudos and Thank you for all the support! I really do appreciate them!


End file.
